Changes
by NicMeadows
Summary: MWPP's. It's a Sirius romance, you'll either love it or hate it, lol. Whatever, just read it. Almost finished, in fact, it's all on my computer : ) REVIEW
1. The Journey "Home"

**Changes**

**By Nicola_Padfoot**

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so don't be too brutal. My mum always says if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. You can flame all you like though, I don't mind too much, but do tell me why you don't like it, don't just write 'It stinks'. Oh yes, one more thing, my grammar isn't really that good. So, if you review don't comment on my grammatical errors. I think that's all I have to say. Oh no, there's just one more thing, please review. I'd like some feed back. Chow for now ;)

Disclaimer: Everything that you or J K Rowling recognise belongs to J K Rowling. The plot belongs to me; the place it's in does not. If it did I would be very rich by now! Oh yes, and whatever belongs to Warner Brothers belongs to them not me.

**1. Coming Home**

Serena looked outside of her window. For once she couldn't wait to get off the Hogwarts Express, and on to platform 9 ¾, and that was all thanks to Lily Evans, her best friend. She was staying with Lily for the summer holidays, which was nothing short of a godsend for Serena, as she lived in an orphanage for magical youngsters. It wasn't that the orphanage was horrible or anything. It was just that being there, reminded Serena that she was all alone in the world.

"When we get to my house Serena, we'll unpack, get changed and then we can go to my favourite restaurant for Dinner. Mum and Dad always spoil me when I come home," moaned Lily, "it makes Petunia even more spiteful towards me."

"You're lucky Lily, at least you have parents to spoil you, my mum's dead and my father's a serial killer," Serena's face contorted into a look of disgust, "Even thinking about him makes my stomach churn."

Lily didn't know what to say, so she just gave Serena a look of sympathy. Serena's father happened to be Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as most people knew him. Serena bared no resemblance to him though. The thick glasses she wore made it hard to tell how pretty she was. She had beautiful green brown eyes that made the room light up when she walked into it. No boys noticed this of course. To them she was clever Serena, the girl whom always had at least seven books slung over her back, the one who could always help them with their homework. Lily was clever too, but she didn't wear thick glasses, and she cared a lot about her appearance. She wasn't vain or anything, she just had to keep up her appearance of being perfect. She only did it to get the Slytherins annoyed.

Just then the door to the compartment door swung open. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were stood at the entrance.

"Hi," James said brightly, "can we sit in this compartment, Sirius let off a dung bomb in ours."

"Sure," Lily said chuckling at the Marauders antics.

Serena knew that Lily had had a crush on James since first year. She completely denied it of course, but Serena could see through her. James sat down next to Lily, which made her cheeks turn slightly pink. Sirius sat next to James and Remus sat next to Serena. Remus and Serena were good friends, mainly because of the way they were constantly shunned aside in life. Remus was shunned because he was a werewolf, and Serena was shunned because people thought she was evil, like her father.

"So, what are you guys doing this summer?" Sirius asked, he must have been bored, he was actually being civil.

"Serena is staying at mine for the summer, it's gonna be great, I've got everything planned," Lily had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What's that then?" asked Remus, with a smile on his face, "you look like you're up to something." 

"Believe me, she is, she won't even tell me about it," groaned Serena. She had an impatient look on her face.

"That's because it's about you silly, I'm not about to tell you your surprise now am I? Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?

Serena groaned inwardly, she hated surprises. They always turned out bad for her. She remembered in third year, when Lily set out to plan a surprise party for her in the Gryffindor common room, she was so happy, but it turned out bad. Lily had a magical karoke machine set up. She knew Serena had a passion for singing, she also knew that Serena was very good at it, but just as Serena got up to sing, she froze and ran up to the girls dorms, not coming down for two days straight. Sirius still wouldn't let her forget about it even now, over a year afterwards. He liked to remind her of it on a weekly basis. This killed Serena, she'd always had a crush on Sirius. Maybe because he was everything she wanted to be but couldn't. He was mischievous, funny, good looking and popular, but at the same time he was extremely clever.

For the rest of the journey, everyone chatted about what they were going to do over the summer. Peter Pettigrew joined them, later on. Sirius had great fun embarrassing Serena by trying to set her and Peter up together. It hurt Serena that Sirius thought she was so unpopular that she would go out with someone like Peter. Although she was just about as unpopular as him. Later they had visitors in their compartment in the form of Narcissa Hamilton and Caterina Ladenhead.

"Hello Lillian," Narcissa said in the sweetest, sickliest voice that she could muster, "Going back to the muggle world this summer?"

"And what would it have to do with you if I was?" whispered Lily, "What I do with my life has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"You're right there Mudblood!" spat Narcissa, "I wouldn't want anything to do with you, or your filthy family!"

Lily got up ready to hit Narcissa; fire was raging in her eyes. Serena pulled Lily back down.

"She's not worth it Lily, she's just trying to wind you up, and if you hit her she's succeeded," Serena said angrily.

"Go on listen to your ugly friend, if you hit me I wouldn't fight back anyway, I wouldn't want to touch your Mudblood skin!" after these final insults, Narcissa stalked out of the room, Caterina following her.

"Why did you stop me from hitting her?" Lily shouted, "I could have taken her!"

"She isn't worth it Lily, and you know it, she would have reported it to school when we got back," Serena said to her soothingly, "Then you would have been in real trouble." 

After that, the trip back to Kings-cross was a quiet one to say the least. When Severus Snape came to the compartment, James told him to get lost and that was the end of it. When they finally reached the station, the friends said their good-byes and went their separate ways.


	2. Lily's house & Diagon Alley

Changes By Nicola_Padfoot 

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed. I didn't get any flames! OMG! Sorry this took so long to put up but the truth is, I forgot about it. I have rolled two of my chapters into one here because some people said it was too short in their reviews. Again, thank you so much for reviewing. To the person who was wondering which year they were in, I think it says it in this chapter. But if it doesn't, they're in fifth year, or they are going into fifth year, should I say. See ya babez!!!!**

****

2. Lily's House & Diagon Alley 

            The journey to Lily's house was an eventful one. Lily seemed to forget about her earlier arguments with Narcissa, she was now telling her parents what a great year it had been, and how she'd done in her exams. Lily's parents were listening with rapt attention. Serena looked longingly at Lily's parents. She would have given anything now to be in Lily's shoes, telling her parents what her year had been like, and how she and Lily had received top marks in almost every class except for Transfiguration, were both James and Sirius got 100%. Lily's parents were very pleasant to Serena, they enquired about her year too. Serena felt stupid for thinking it, but this made her feel quite special

            When they arrived at Lily's house Lily took Serena straight up to her bedroom. Serena had never seen one so beautiful. The walls were a dark red colour, the floor was wood stained with a high shine finish. The furnishings around were a deep mahogany, so was her four poster bed. Serena liked this room, it reminded her of Hogwarts. When they had finished unpacking, they got dressed into some nice clothes to go to Lily's favourite restaurant, Chez Jacqueline's. Half an hour later they were in the restaurant enjoying the most sumptuous meal Serena had ever eaten. Lily was the first to strike up conversation.

            "So where is Petunia? If my memory serves me right she used to love this restaurant," Lily knew very well that Petunia wasn't there because she couldn't stand to be near Lily, she classed her as abnormal. She just wanted to hear what her sisters excuse was this time.

            "She said she was sorry she couldn't be here darling," her mother was lying through the skin of her teeth, "she had to er... go and visit a friend in er... hospital."

            "Oh no," Lily whispered, pretending to be shocked, she knew fine well that there was no friend in hospital, "Who was it? What happened?"

            "It was a girl you don't know dear," her father said, he was shifting uncomfortably in his chair, "She fell, er... concussion I expect."

            "I'll have to tell Petunia to send my get wells," Lily said in a concerned voice, Serena noticed she was quite a good actress.

            "NO!" shouted Mr Evans, "Er... I mean to say er... she'll be upset, yes that's right, she's upset, you don't want to go upsetting her now, do you?" Mr Evans asked nervously.

            "Course not Dad I wouldn't dream of it, now what's for dessert?" Lily grinned to herself. Why couldn't they just tell her the truth? 

            After dessert the Evans family and Serena went home, without another word about Petunia. Mrs Evans insisted that because it was late and the girls had had a very tiring day that they must sleep in separate rooms, she didn't want them chatting till the early hours of the morning. Serena was glad of this because she was so tired, she didn't think she could talk until the early hours of the morning. Serena climbed into the soft warm bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

            "Wakey, wakey, we haven't got all day you know!" Lily shouted into Serena's ear.

            "What? Where are we going? It's eight o'clock in the morning, we should be in bed for at least another three hours," moaned Serena.

            "I want you to meet my sister, she's only in the next room," she saw the sour look on Serena's face, "What can I say, I'm a morning person!"

            "Well I'm not!" Serena pulled her pillow over her ears to muffle Lily's loud voice.

            All of a sudden Serena felt herself being pulled out of her warm and comfortable bed, and dragged down the hall into a pink bedroom with pictures of what looked like muggle rockstars all over the wall.

"Hey Petunia, what ya doin'," said Lily in a 'would be happy and smiley' tone of voice. Serena could see Petunia grinding her teeth.

            "Nothing that involves you, freak. Now get out of my room before I tell the whole street what you are, then they can burn you at the stake." Petunia shrieked rattling the windows, her grey eyes were stone cold. Serena couldn't help but notice how muggle Petunia's surroundings were. There was no mysterious feel to her room like there was in Lily's. The walls were pink with flowers on. So were the curtains, the bedspread, the lamp, even the rug on the floor. The room was boring, much like Petunia's appearance. She had dirty blond hair, unlike Lily's fiery red head. Her eyes had no twinkle or shine in them. She was very tall and very skinny; she looked like an insect. Like Professor Trelawny at Hogwarts. Serena thought she looked runty, but maybe that was because she didn't like her. 

            "We'll be off then, my darling sister love," Lily loved winding Petunia up. That way she got her back for all the nasty comments she made.

            Lily and Serena left the room laughing at Petunia's twisted and angry face. She looked like she'd swallowed a lemon.

            Serena had been at the Evan's house for two weeks and she was having the time of her life. She'd been to Discos, the cinema, swimming, village fairs the list was endless. Then on July 31st, Lily and Serena received their letters from Hogwarts with their supply lists attached onto the back.

            "So, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" asked Serena. 

            "Actually, we're going tomorrow," Lily said with a sly grin on her face, "I'm giving you your surprise!"

            "Oh no, I forgot about that," Serena groaned, "Spill then, what you gonna do, and don't give me that look...SPILL!"

            "You'll find out in good time, Serena, but I'm telling you this. You are going to love it!" said Lily, she was getting all excited. "I would if I was in your shoes!"

            "You know what? I have a very bad feeling about this," Serena could feel her stomach doing somersaults. Lily's idea of what was good for Serena was probably a great deal different from her own.

Early next morning Serena and Lily arrived at Diagon Alley, ready to buy all their school supplies, and to find out what Lily had in store for Serena. Lily decided to get all their supplies before Serena's surprise. Their first stop was at Flourish & Blotts, the local bookshop.

            "Okay, what have we got on the list this year?" Lily said in an organised fashion.

            "We have, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) _by Miranda Goshawk," Serena said._

            "Check!"

            "An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch," Serena said._

            "Er...wait a minute, it's right at the top," Lily stretched as far as she could reach and finally managed to grab two copies of the book, "There we go!"

"O.W.L's, the Perfect Revision Guide _by Kinston Joberry," said Serena._

            "Wait a minute, they're on the other side of the shop," Lily sprinted to the other side of the shop, and was back within ten seconds, "Check!" panted Lily.

            "Only one more to go, When Potions Turn Bad _By Annabelle Snape,"_

_            "Aha, Check!" shouted Lily._

Once out of the shop the girls headed off to the Apothecary's, to get the potions supplies that they were running low on. Serena then dragged Lily off to the Magical Menagerie.

            "I've wanted a pet for absolutely ages, but I'm unsure on what to get. What do you think?" asked Serena.

            "I would probably say an owl, but they're really expensive, why don't you go for traditional witch style and get a black cat!" Lily said.

            "I like that idea, I've always had a thing for cats, lets ask the woman at the counter." said Serena excitedly, as she walked up to the assistant. "Excuse me, do you have any black kittens in stock, preferably magical?"

            "Yes, we've just had a litter been born, looks like it's your lucky day," said the young woman in a friendly voice, as she lead them into a back room. "They were born two weeks ago, lovely things they are. They have a brand of speaking magic, but they only speak to their owner. You can tell them your secrets, and they won't say a word. Just like dogs, they're very loyal animals."

            The kittens were beautiful. Although they were only two weeks old, they had long fluffy black fur. They were all very boisterous... well except for one. A lone black kitten was sat in the corner crying. The assistant noticed that Serena was looking at the crying black kitten.

            "Taken a shine to it have you?" said the lady seeing the look in Serena's eyes, "Yes, she is very beautiful. Shame she's so unhappy. She was like that as soon as she was born."

            "How much is she please?" Serena was aching to have this kitten.

            "She's 5 galleons, bargain I would say."

            "So would I," said Serena affectionately, "I'll take her, by the way, does she have a name?" Serena asked.

            "Yes she does, she's called Forna. You can change it of course, but I think it suits her, don't you?"

            "Yes, it does."

After their trip to the Magical Menagerie, the girls went to the leaky cauldron for a cold butter beer; it was too warm outside to get a hot one.

            "What else have we got left to get?" asked Serena in an exhausted voice.

            "We have to get school robes, dress robes and your surprise," Lily said with that twinkle in her eye, which was becoming familiar to Serena now.

            "Can you please just tell me what it is, don't you think I've waited for long enough?" Serena said, her voice full of impatience.

            "Well, all right then, but you must promise not to shout, because you might not like it at first," Lily waited for her nod of agreement, which came, eventually. "Now, you know that everyone in Gryffindor thinks you're a great person and everything." Lily said quickly.

            "Stop it Lily, your making me blush," Serena said in a sarcastic tone.

            "Well all the girls, as you well know, talk about how pretty you are, and how the boys are just to blind to notice" Lily said, she was starting to get very excited, "I also know how confident you could be, if people saw you for what you really were. The funny, pretty, clever and confident Serena. The one who has the potential to be the most popular girl in school!"

            At this Serena couldn't help herself, she burst into a loud cackle that made the whole bar turn around.

            "Where are you going with this Lily, if you make me laugh anymore I'll wet myself, me the most popular person in school. What, is this a school for me and Pettigrew?"

            "Stop trying to be funny Serena," Lily said sternly.

            "Sorry Lily, but I still don't know what you're getting at," said Serena with an amused look on her face.

            "Well, in short, I'm going to give you everything you have ever wanted. Popularity, good looks, confidence and romance, whilst still being clever.

            Serena had started to become more interested.

            "How?"

            "I'm going to give you a complete make-over, here, today in Diagon Alley," Lily whispered.

            "So what you mean to say is that I'm ugly, and the only way I could be popular would be to change my image," Serena said angrily.

            "No I don't mean that. I mean that you are already pretty, as all the girls say, but I just want to help you out so I can give you the confidence to be who you are in front of everyone else. Not just me and Remus."

            "Remus and I."

            "I want everyone to see how talented you are, and how loud and annoying," Lily said as an after thought, "All I want is to help you out of your shell. At least let me try?"

            Serena was mulling it over inside her mind. Lily was ready and willing to give her everything she wanted. She was handing her popularity on a plate. She could just imagine walking into the Great Hall, looking and feeling like everyone that she wanted to be. It didn't take her long to decide when she thought about the look Narcissa's face when she saw Serena looking pretty.

            "I'll do it!" said Serena, "On one condition though."

            "What's that?"

            "I get to set you up with James Potter!" Serena's face cracked into an evil grin, so did Lily's at the same time.

            "Deal!"


	3. The Make-Over

****

Changes

by NicolaPadfoot

****

Author Note: Hello!! Sorry it's been such a long time, I know, I'm a very naughty girl and I should be ashamed of myself. But, I'm here with the next part now, so don't shout at me ;) I also have to say something or else I may scream. Lord of the Rings is amazing!!!!!! Both the book and the film. Of course Orlando Bloom is such a babe how could the film not be amazing. He is so sexy. I've been to see the film three times now, and it gets better every time, lol! Anyway babez, I gtg, must get back to staring at my life-size picture of Orlando Bloom....(I wish) Keep reviewing!! 

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, my name is not J K Rowling (amazing genius woman), and neither is it 'Warner Bro's' (people might look at me funny if I was called that). Anyway, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, that way I don't get someone trying to sue me

**** ****

4. Operation Serena

****

"So, what do we do first?" asked Serena. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was very excited.

"First we go to the new robe shop, Madame Malkin's. I've seen your robes. Do you buy the robes that are two sizes too big on purpose?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Yeah actually, I do," Serena said, she was becoming increasingly embarrassed.

"Well not anymore you don't," said Lily happily. Serena could tell she was thoroughly enjoying this.

Serena and Lily went out of the pub and back into Diagon Alley. Lily spotted Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and practically dragged Serena into the shop.

"Hello girls, how may I help you," Madame Malkin turned out to be a tubby, but very pretty lady who had graduated from Hogwarts only two years earlier. She had been a Hufflepuff prefect.

"Have you got any fitted school robes?" Lily asked without a trace of embarrassment. Serena didn't know how she could do it. She would have gone as red as a beetroot. Madame Malkin pointed to the storeroom with her wand shouting 'Fittimus Robelius'.

"We have now," said Madame Malkin smiling widely. She then rushed off to the storeroom bringing back a large pile of fitted black robes. She then conjured two small stools from nowhere for the two girls to stand on.

"I'll just take your measurements girls, that's right up on the stools please" Madame Malkin said kindly. She got a long tape measure from her pocket which started taking measurements of it's own accord. Madame Malkin was scribbling the measurements down as fast as she could. When done, she gave the girls a set of robes each and told them to try them on and come out when they were ready, so she could see that they fitted right. Serena quickly got changed and then looked at the mirror in the dressing room. She gasped, it was unbelievable how much the robes made a difference. They made her look slim, yet shapely at the same time. They had a low cut neck line, but not too low, which Serena was highly grateful for. It had long sleeves, which were tight at the top but then hung loosely at the bottom. 

"Well, well dear, don't we look nice!" said the mirror, it sounded almost as astonished as Serena felt. "You must go and show Madame Malkin dear, she will be pleased!" Serena took one last look at herself and then left the dressing room.

"Perfect dear, just perfect!" she said rather excited, Lily just stood there speechless. "How many will you be wanting dear?"

"Three please," said Serena happily.

"That will be fifteen galleons please," Madame Malkin said.

The girls then left the shop, their purchases clutched tightly in their hands. Lily then dragged Serena into a shop she had never been in before, Buntons Cosmetics for the Modern Witch.

"Time to buy you some make-up!" laughed Lily.

"But we're not aloud to wear make up at school," scolded Serena.

"I've been wearing it since second year!" Lily said, amused by the fact that Serena hadn't noticed, "Did you think I just looked like that naturally? Anyway, when you get into forth year your allowed to wear make-up, didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't actually," now she just felt ignorant.

"Well it doesn't matter now, Miss Bunton is a master when it comes to shades of make-up" said Lily matter-of-factly.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" a beautiful blonde woman came into view, she had a very kind face. She was dressed in black form-fitting robes almost identical to the girls' school ones.

"Hi Miss Bunton, I'm here to give my friend a new look today," Miss Bunton came closer to Serena, looking at her skin tone, eye colour and face shape, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, she wont have glasses and she'll have blond highlights in her hair."

"Please take a seat er..."

"Serena, it's Serena," she said nervously.

"Well Serena, your skin tone is quite light, 'Accio Foundation'," a basket with bottles in it came flying towards Miss Bunton, "I would probably say medium tan is the base colour for you. Now lip wise, I would say Toffee Brown with lip shine and brown lip liner," at these words, the objects came flying out of nowhere, landing in Miss Buntons lap, "Eye wise, elongating black lash mascara, black eye-liner and a eye-shadow tray for green/brown eyes, I think. How do you feel about your eye colour?"

"Sometimes I wish they could be more green. Yeah, dark green." Miss Bunton pointed her wand at Serena's eyes and muttered 'Eyato Darcius Grenia'; Serena felt an odd tingle in her eyes. Miss Bunton then swapped the tray in front of her for one that said 'Green Eyes' 

"I think we're done here then," Miss Bunton said happily, "Send me an owl if your school has a special event, I will send you some dressy make-up suiting your skin tone. That's one Galleon and eight Sickles, oops, I almost forgot, 'Accio Blusher No.5'" she put the blusher in the bag and the girls left the shop.

"Where to next then?" asked Serena.

"Aiden's Magical Hair Salon, that's where!" Lily said in a singsong voice. This was the part Serena was looking forward to the most.

The Salon was a small shop right at the end of Diagon Alley. Serena was surprised to see that in the shop there was only one Salon chair.

"Good afternoon ladies, how can I help you now," said a man with a heavy Irish accent.

"My friend wants her hair styling and then highlighted please," Lily said breathlessly, it was obvious that she fancied Aiden rotten.

"Well hello Lily, I didn't recognise you there, your growing more beautiful by the year," Aiden said in the most charming voice he could muster. This made Lily blush profusely. "And what would your friends name be?"

"Oh sorry, where are my manners?" Lily blushed again, "This is Serena."

"Right now Serena, for hair colour I would suggest blond and copper highlights, your hair is a bit long and lifeless so I would suggest a shorter cut that will frame your beautiful face!" Aiden said merrily, and with a wave of his wand he was finished.

"Oh, thank you so much! It's beautiful!" said Serena astonished for yet another time that day.

"Yes well. That's what I'm here for, to work wonders!" said Aiden, "I think that comes to about 5 Galleons." The girls paid Aiden and left the shop.

"Is there anything else?" asked Serena, "Cause I'm dead on my feet."

"No, we have to get your eyes done the muggle way, with contacts I'm afraid." Lily's face then fell, "We haven't got our dress robes!"

"It's okay, we can get them at Hogsmeade, Madame Malkin's will be shut be shut by now."

On the train home Serena was so happy. She couldn't believe her luck, not because of her new image, but because she was so lucky to have a friend like Lily.

****

When they got home from their shopping trip in London, Lily and Serena had a long talk about their fellow witches and wizards at school.

"Why, haven't you asked James on a date before anyway? It isn't as if he hasn't dropped hints," stated Serena.

"It isn't a girls place to ask a boy out on a date, and what do you mean he's dropped hints?" asked Lily curiously.

"You can't mean you haven't noticed?" Serena looked shocked, "Well what about that time when you were playing chess and he let you win, like five times in a row."

"He so did not let me win!" shouted Lily.

"He so did!" Serena shouted back, "I know James isn't amazing at chess or anything, but anyone is better than you are at it!"

At this Lily picked up a pillow and threw it at Serena's head, it didn't take long before it turned into a fully-fledged pillow fight. It only ended with Petunia banging on the bedroom wall and shouting 'Keep it down in there you freaks'.

"So what other hints has he given?" Lily was smiling now; maybe this meant she was in with a better chance with James.

"Remember on Valentines Day last year when you got about fifty cards?" said Serena. Lily went a shade of magenta, "well you know the singing one? Didn't you notice that James was singing that exact same song the day before?"

"That was just a coincidence!" said Lily quietly.

"Why do you choose to ignore what's staring you, point blank in the face?" asked Serena.

"Because I don't want to get my hopes up to high, they'll only come crashing down again."

"Not this time they wont," said Serena quietly. This made Lily smile, Serena always made Lily smile.

"Anyway, who do you like, and don't say nobody, cause then you'd be lying. I already know who it is, I just want you to admit it!" Lily said mischievously.

"Prove you know who he is," Serena said, she wasn't going to tell her it was Sirius if she didn't already know. "How many letters has he got in his first and second name?"

"He has....er....six in his first, and.....five in his second. I'll also drop in a hint, he is the most annoying person you or I are ever likely to have met, but I think that's why you like him so much," Lily said with a very superior look on her face.

"How on earth did you guess it was Sirius," asked Serena. She was completely dumfounded.

"When other people laugh at you or embarrass you, you usually get angry with them and mutter something under your breath, but when Sirius does it I can see the hurt in your eyes, and I notice you get upset," said Lily. She looked sad when she said this.

"Do you think anyone else will have noticed," asked Serena with an apprehensive look on her face.

"I think Remus has noticed, every time Sirius says something to you or about you he tells him off, but you needn't worry about him saying anything to Sirius, he values your friendship too much." 

"It doesn't matter anyway, Sirius wouldn't want me. He's got a thing for Miss Narcissa 'I've got an attitude problem' Hamilton," spat Serena bitterly.

"He hasn't got a thing for her, he's got a thing for her looks," Lily said sympathetically, "He's what you would call a typical male, he can't resist a looker, so when we get back to school he wont be able to resist you either!" said Lily happily. This time it was Serena's turn to blush. "We're gonna have to go to sleep now, we gotta go to the opticians early."

"Why does everything have to be early with you?" asked Serena with that sour look on her face again.

"Cause early is the best time of the day!" Lily smiled as she heard Serena give a loud 'Humph' from underneath the covers. 

Lily woke Serena up at seven o'clock the next morning to her disgust. She told Serena that her appointment was at eight thirty, and she mustn't be late. She also said that they would need some muggle clothes for Hogwarts and that her mum had left them some money each. Serena thought this was very generous of her.

They had to get to the nearest muggle town by bus, as Lily's mother had to go into work early that day. Serena had never been on the bus before, she had never really handled muggle money either. Lily laughed at her when she said it would be like an adventure. They reached the opticians at eight thirty on the dot.

"Hello and you would be Miss...?"

"Riddle, Serena Riddle. I'm here for my eight thirty appointment," said Serena politely.

"Aha, yes your right on time, you were needing contact lenses fitted, Miss Riddle?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, that's right," Serena said nervously.

"If you would like to go down the hall Miss Riddle, you'll find that Dr. Henchess is waiting for you in room four. Your friend can wait for you in the reception area if she likes."

"Sure," said Lily, "Thank you." 

The optician already knew the lens strength of Serena's glasses, so all he had to do was show Serena a range of contact lenses.

"I suppose you won't want coloured lenses, your eye colour is very beautiful. You have wonderfully bright eyes," said the optician.

"Thank you," said Serena, she felt like a bit of a fraud, as the dark green in her eyes wasn't natural. She finally picked some lenses and then told the opticians to deliver them to the orphanage every month so they could deliver them to Hogwarts. Walking out into the street with the absence of her thick geeky glasses, and her boring mousy hair, made her feel special. Her made-up face brought out the beauty she never thought she had. Everything was perfect, for once in her life she was happy. From that moment on she knew she wouldn't be unpopular and geeky anymore. She would be what she always wanted to be, confident. People would admire her, like they admired Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Hello, is anybody in there?" shouted Lily loudly.

"Oh, sorry Lily, I was away with the fairies for a moment there," Serena said in a misty voice.

"We'd better get a move on if we're gonna get some muggle clothes hadn't we?" said Lily, "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh nothing," sighed Serena.


	4. Reactions

Changes By NicolaPadfoot 

**Authors Note ~ Yes no need to tell me, it's been a while, but you know I'm a busy girl. I still love you all though. I was reading a fanfic the other day, and it was written by a girl from America. Can I just say, we don't say 'git' all the time, I'm not moaning, I just found it quite funny.... anyway, I am amused easily. Thank you everybody who reviewed my story. Especially Karly, her reviews are really sweet! Thanx! In this chapter, we find out what everyone thinks of Serena's new look! See ya babez!  BE A GOOD READER, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer ~ Everything you or Ms J K Rowling recognise in this fanfic belong to her. I only own Serena, Reemi, Penny and Alaine. Oh yeah and Meana, but I don't really want to own her (Slytherin Scum...)**

**4. Reactions**

            Serena had the best holiday she had ever had at Lily's house. Lily's family were so welcoming and kind (all except Petunia of course), Lily's parents made her feel like she was part of the family. All in all she was sad when it was time to leave for Kings-Cross station.

            "Rise and shine girls, it's going to take an hour to travel down to London, and you've got to get ready. I know you'll want to look nice for your first day back!"

            _This is torture thought Serena. She looked at the clock on Lily's bedroom wall, it told her it was seven o'clock in the morning._

            "Your dad's about to leave for work as well, darling," said Lily's mum to her daughter, "I knew you'd want to say goodbye before you left for school."

            Lily was up and out of bed. She looked wide-awake.

            "Where is he mum?" asked Lily, "It's seven o'clock. I'll have to say goodbye before he leaves."

            "He's in the kitchen dear, packing his briefcase," Lily ran down the stairs, said goodbye to her father and gave him a big hug, he then told her 'not to do anything he wouldn't do' and left. Lily ran back upstairs to hear the rest of her mothers briefing.

            "Right girls, the plan starts with a shower for you both, then you can dry your hair. This should take no longer than forty-five minutes. Then you can wash your faces and clean your teeth, that should take us to about eight o'clock. While your doing that I'll feed Forna dear," she said, as the black kitten jumped off Serena's sofa bed. "That means I can have breakfast ready for you at eight o'clock!"

            She said all this very quickly, Serena thought it was a wonder any of it actually went in, but thankfully it did. After a ten-minute shower, Serena dried her hair which took her up till seven forty-five, just as Lily's mum said it would. She then washed her face, cleaned her teeth and went down stairs ready for breakfast. She opened her mouth in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes. Mrs Evans had laid out on the table a full English breakfast, complete with eggs, bacon, toast, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms and everything else you could imagine. Serena felt like she was already back at Hogwarts.

            "Wow Mrs Evans, this is amazing!" said Serena breathlessly, "This must have taken ages, you needn't have gone to all the trouble though!"

            "Oh nonsense, I like cooking, it's my speciality, now I know you probably all sit and eat junk food on that train, so I want this table clear, no food left, do you understand?" It was more of a threat than a question.

            "Yes!" the girls chorused enthusiastically. They were both starving, Mrs Evans purposely gave them a small dinner the night before so that they could eat a large breakfast on the morning. After an hour of picking at Mrs Evans' amazing cooking, the two witches went upstairs to get dressed. Lily had picked both sets of clothes. She was wearing a sky blue paisley (this is the 70's) halter-neck top, a red mini skirt and a pair of platform shoes. Serena was wearing a baby pink v-neck top with short sleeves, a short denim mini skirt and a pair of black knee high boots shoes, she was also wearing a pair of rather large silver hoopy earrings. The girls then did their hair, put their make-up on and travelled downstairs.

            "Now girls, is there anything you've forgotten?" said Mrs Evans looking flustered, "toothbrushes, books, stationary, no? Okay then, we best be off!"

            "See you soon, house," Lily said as they walked out of the front door and into Mrs Evans' mini (Mr Evans had the family car), somehow they managed to fit all of their stuff for Hogwarts into the small car.

            The trip to the station was a very nervous one for Serena. What if no one liked her new look? What if they all thought she was doing it to get attention? Serena was sure her new look would get her attention, yes. But that wasn't why she was doing it. She was doing it for herself, because she wanted to come out of her shell. The shell that she had been caged in by people like Narcissa Hamilton, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Serena was ashamed to admit it, but she also found that she was doing it to show a certain person how she was not made for Peter Pettigrew, but for people like him. Serena slapped herself mentally, she wasn't doing it for _him she was doing it for __herself._

            "Are you excited then?" Lily asked, she obviously was, her smile reached from one ear to the other.

            Serena took a moment to think, "Yeah, I think I am, I'm dying to see the look on Narcissa's face when she sees me like this. She'll die. The last thing she said about me was when we were on the Hogwarts Express remember? She told you to listen to your 'ugly friend'"

            "I still don't know why you never let me hit her," said Lily, "I mean, she called me Lillian for goodness sake!"

            The girls and Mrs Evans sat and talked about anything and everything for the rest of the journey. When the girls were complaining about last years Defence Against Dark Arts teacher Professor Macnair, Mrs Evans told them off and said that they should be grateful for having such a wonderful gift of magic, and they should love everything about that school, including it's nasty teachers. She then went into a lecture about what she would have given to receive an acceptance letter from Hogwarts as a child. The girls praised the lord when they finally arrived at Kings-Cross station. It meant that Mrs Evans' lecture was over. Like every year, the girls felt very self-conscious walking through the train station with old-fashioned trunks tagging along behind them, and like every year they received some very strange looks, but not as strange as the looks that people with owls got.

            "What time is it mum?" shouted Lily, trying to make herself heard over the low rumbles of the passing train, "We don't want to be late!"

            "It's okay honey you've still got just under quarter of an hour, we'll make it in good time, if these tourists would get a move on!" she shouted loudly.

            Finally they arrived between platforms nine and ten with eight minutes to spare, ready to say their goodbyes.

            "Thank you so much for having me these holidays Mrs Evans, I've had a great time and you've all been so welcoming." Lily let out some laughter. Her mother looked at her sharply.

            "What Lily?" asked Mrs Evans, confused.

            "Well Petunia hasn't exactly been welcoming now has she, she went out of her way to be as rude and obnoxious as she possibly could have been," said Lily, chuckling to herself.

            "Yes, well she's been under a lot of stress lately, what with her friend and all," lied Mrs Evans. "Anyway dear, you've been no trouble at all. You can come again anytime you want. It's been a pleasure to have you." she then gave Serena a big hug, then turned on Lily, "Oh Lily honey, have a wonderful time and keep working hard, I'll miss you lots, remember to write to us at least once a week."

            "I will mum," she gave her mum a hug, said goodbye and grabbed Serena's arm. "Are you ready for this?"

            "Sure."

              Serena's heart was pounding as she stepped through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. The platform was as busy as ever; parents were rushing around telling their children to stay put so as they wouldn't loose them. The older students were talking about their summers animatedly to their friends. Lily saw the other three Gryffindor fifth year girls amidst the noisy crowd of students.

            "Come on Serena!" shouted Lily, "I want the others to see you!" 

Lily had a look of triumph on her face, as if she had created a masterpiece, she dragged Serena through the crowd, not caring how many people she knocked over in the process.

"Hi!" shouted Lily over the loud crowd, the girls looked up from their discussion.

"Hi Lily," Reemi said happily, she then looked to the girl beside Lily and gasped dramatically, "Merlin's Beard! That can't be you, Serena!" at this, the other two girls suddenly gasped as well.

"In the flesh," said Serena, she felt more confident even as she spoke, "I let Lily loose on me."

"Well she's done one heck of a job, that's all I can say!" screamed Alain, as she ran up to Serena and gave her a hug.

"I must warn you though, just because of my new look it does not mean I'm gonna turn into a dumb blond, no offence Penny," Serena said apologetically, looking at Penny's bobbed blond locks.

"None taken," said Penny obviously still shocked by Serena's new look.

"Anyway, we'll see you at Hogwarts," smiled Lily, "we're gonna find a compartment." Both of the girls skipped off positively beaming.  

The girls opened the door to the train and found an empty compartment at the end of the Hogwarts Express. They then tucked their trunks under a table and settled in their seats ready for the long journey back to Hogwarts. Two minutes later they were interrupted by three rowdy fifth years and their tag along friend.

"Hi, can we sit with..." James started but he couldn't finish, it dawned on him exactly who was sat next to Lily. His face was priceless, Sirius's even more so. Remus's face displayed a large smile and Peter looked confused.

"Who are you?" asked Peter, who honestly didn't seem to recognise Serena, this made Serena chuckle to herself.

"It's Serena you idiot," hissed James, still looking shocked.

Remus sat down next to Serena still beaming at her, "I knew you had it in you to be who you wanted to be," he whispered in to her ear.

James and Peter sat down, James next to Lily and Peter next to Remus. Sirius was still stood in the doorway.

"Are you going to sit down Sirius or are you going to stand there looking like a Pratt all day?" asked Serena sarcastically.

"What...oh yeah," said Sirius looking thoroughly embarrassed, as he sat next to James.      

"So Serena, I've noticed something different about you," said Remus in a fake tone of voice, "Are they new earrings you're wearing?" The compartment shook with laughter.

"Funny you should say that," Serena said pointing to the hoops in her ears, "But yes, they are new."

After a few of the marauders' jokes, Lily went into a full-blown story of how Serena had come to acquire her new look. She didn't tell them about the part where Serena had promised to fix her and James up. She did tell them about the numerous muggle boys who had asked Serena for her phone number at the Discos they went to. At this Serena went pink and Sirius went white. Serena didn't see this, but Lily did.

"Is there something wrong Sirius?" asked Lily, trying to conceal the smile that was forming on her lips.

            "Erm... no, I'm just not feeling to well, headache" Serena didn't notice that he was lying and stood up.

            "I'll get my book on curing common illness out, they'll be a headache cure in there," Serena reached up into an over head compartment where she had put some of her books which wouldn't fit into her trunk. The boys in the compartment couldn't help but see how nice her figure was.

            "It's not that bad," said Sirius, "I'll be okay in a minute, I don't need a cure, honestly."

            Serena sat back down and became involved in a conversation with James about Quidditch; they both followed the same team, Puddlemere United.

            "It's so fun watching quidditch, but I wish I could play, I mean I'm quite good on a broomstick but no one has ever taught me how to play," said Serena sadly.

            "We'll teach you how to play wont we Sirius," said James helpfully.

            "Yeah, we're looking for a new chaser this year, if we teach you quickly enough and you can handle a broom you might make the squad," said Sirius.

            "Oh no, I don't want to join the squad, I just want to learn to play, if I join the squad I'll become a competitive freak like you and James," said Serena to Sirius, "Just teach me how to play. Anyway, I think I'd rather just cheer you guys on."

            After two hours of chatter Serena left the compartment saying she needed to stretch her legs, five minutes after that Narcissa, Meana (another Slytherin 5th year), Severus, and Lucius came into their compartment.

            "Here comes trouble," Pettigrew whimpered, curling into the smallest ball he could.

            "Hello scum," Lucius Malfoy said bitterly, Lucius wasn't in 5th year, he was in 6th year, but he still despised the Marauders, this was mainly due to the fact that he was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, and James and Sirius were two of the best players in the school.

            "Hello slime ball," Sirius retaliated, his eyes were filled with fire.

            "How's the mudblood wonder?" asked Narcissa, Meana her friend sniggered at her friends apparently funny joke, "We seem to be missing a freak here. Where's the ugly girl... what's her name...you know, er... Samantha."

            "It's Serena actually, and she's stood right behind you," Lily said angrily. Narcissa turned around to look at Serena. When she saw her, her cocky, arrogant smile turned into a look of utter disbelief. 

            Although this look made Serena feel slightly uncomfortable, she answered Narcissa's stare of disbelief with an appreciative smile. Narcissa's face suddenly changed though, when she noticed that Snape and Lucius were paying more attention to Serena than to her. Her face now looked sour and nasty.

            "What are you smiling at?" she said viciously to Serena, Serena grew nervous under her cold stare.

            "Err... nothing," Serena stammered, feeling like she wanted to disappear. Narcissa let out a sarcastic giggle, much to the surprise of Serena. She looked at Narcissa, confused.

            "I must say," Narcissa began, "That even with an external make-over, the stupid girl hasn't changed. She's still geeky, nervous and easy to walk all over. No amount of hair-dye can change that!"

            "Shut up!," Serena said. She was sick of people thinking they were better than her, and she was going to set Narcissa straight, "You don't know me, so you can't even begin to judge me!"  

            "Ohh sorry I was wrong, we got an attitude with the make over as well. Well let me tell you," she said in a deadly whisper, but loud enough for the whole compartment to hear, "you can leave your attitude at home when you're speaking to me! Oh no! Wait a minute! You don't have a home, do you?"

            With that the girls left the compartment, telling Severus and Lucius to get a move on. Narcissa looked slightly ruffled. 

            "You two better watch out this year on that quidditch pitch, this years our year," said Lucius menacingly.

            "The quidditch pitch isn't the only place they have to watch themselves," Snape said, an evil grin forming on his face. Both of the boys then left the compartment.

            "Looks like we're in for an interesting year doesn't it," James said.

Later

            "Ten minutes till we reach Hogsmeade station, ladies and gentlemen, ten minutes!" said a lady over the magical PA system

            After this announcement the friends in the compartment decided to get changed into their Hogwarts robes, Lily and Serena had to use a different compartment (they couldn't wear their muggle clothes under their fitted dress robes). After getting changed the students all came back into the compartment where they were first sitting. After a few more gawks from the boys the girls sat down.

            "I've decided that this year I'm not going to let Narcissa walk all over me," Serena said talking sternly to the group, "I'll need your help though," she said to the Marauders, "I'm gonna pull so many pranks on Narcissa, she wont know what's hit her. I'm not going to hurt her though," Serena said looking at the nasty grin on Lily's face, "and I'm not going to get a detention either!"

            James had a puzzled look on his face, "That my dear, is impossible!"

            "You just wait and see."

            "I don't know why you all hate her so much, she's always been really friendly to me," Sirius said sincerely.

            "That's only cause she fancies the pants off you," Lily said, "But saying that, she fancies anyone in trousers."

            Lily and Serena cackled loudly. Just then the train started to slow down, and the blurs outside the window became slightly clearer. Hogwarts was waiting for them.

Eeeeeeee!!!! Well I hope you liked it, and if you didn't what a shame for you....I am a nice person really you know. Anyway, please review, I love getting reviews, reviews make my day (what a saddo). The next chapter will be coming soon people, if anybody has any suggestions about the plot, I would be happy to listen, but don't take it personally if I don't use them. I have a general idea where the story is goin, but I don't have a clue about an ending.......bye!!!     REVIEW


	5. Announcements and Potions

****

Changes

By NicolaPadfoot

****

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story-

****

Mrs.Sirius Black - I like your reviews and your enthusiasm keeps me happy and keeps me writing!!! 

****

Princess Gin-Gin - My fic is pants compared to yours!!!!!! I have added yours to my favourites, it's sooooooo good. By the way, anyone who reads this, go and check out The Pheonix Ring, it is really cool

****

Scarlett*Eyes – Omg!! I didn't know I was even remotely funny, I didn't think i was even good at a little bit of humour. You have lifted my spirits!!!!!!!!! Thanx for your review, it was really great!

****

Mrs Grim – Thanks, i loved the fact that you put quotes in your review, good idea!! Let's me know what you like, also, in England pants mean underwear. Sorry if you already know this but that's the definition I meant!!! Thanks!!

****

Rini – Thanx 4 the review, and i have to ask u somethin. When is your next chapter up!!!!!!!!!????????? That's great appreciation of your story.....: )

****

Shayla – I love your review, in this chapter there is a bit of suspense between Serena and Sirius, but you mite have to wait a while before anything serious happens. Also thank you for saying my story was addictive, I now happen to love you.....but not in that way! Thanx!!!

****

And Last But Not Least HERACLAS – Sorry but you are like my favourite reviewer, and you love orlando bloom. I also love Elijah by the way, he is well hot. If you get with Elijah and I get with Orlando we could have a double wedding!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cough cough.... anyway, your review was the best one I have ever had, thank you so much!! Can I just say I have never eaten a Dill Pickle.....sounds nice!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!! I don't have any money anyway!

****

5. Announcements and Potions 

The horseless carriage was waiting outside the station ready to take them to their destination, the beautiful Hogwarts castle. To the surprise of all the pupils Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were waiting to greet them at Hogsmeade Station.

"Come on, everybody hurry up, we haven't got all day you know," shouted Professor McGonagall, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to make an important announcement to you all!"

Serena was sure that (after recognising who she was) McGonagall had given her a sympathetic stare; she suddenly became very nervous. The journey to Hogwarts was a loud one; everyone was trying to guess what Dumbledore was going to tell the school.

"I bet there's going to be some sort of tournament, like the Triwizard cup!" Sirius said, getting very excited.

"I don't think that's likely," Lily said in a superior tone of voice, " It was banned ages ago because people were starting to get killed."

Sirius muttered something which sounded distinctly like 'Miss Know It All'. Lily gave him a dirty look.

Serena sat silent for the journey to the castle, she couldn't help feeling that the announcement had something to do with her, the stare that McGonagall had given her was not a trademark McGonagall stare. There was something wrong and Serena had a strong suspicion that it had to do with a member of her immediate family. She couldn't voice these suspicions though because only Lily knew who her father really was. The other friends just thought that Lord Voldemort had killed Serena's parents, when he first started to rise to power. Dumbledore said this was the best story because every time Voldemort's name is mentioned (of lack of name as it were) Serena would start to get jumpy and nervous. Lily noticed that something was wrong with Serena.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily in a low voice.

"I'll tell you later," Serena got out of the carriage, her fingers crossed as she looked at the black twinkling sky.

The Great Hall was as beautiful as ever, the ceiling was identical to the one outside, it's enchanting beauty made Serena sit down forgetting about her worries for a moment. She looked around the four house tables, 'this is where I belong' she thought to herself. The first years then trundled into the hall, looking extremely nervous, Serena remembered fondly the time when she and Lily were in the same state, Serena had remembered what the hat had said to her when she had put it on her head.

"My, you're a clever young lady, should we put you in Ravenclaw? No I don't think so. You're a descendant of Slytherin I see. You don't belong in there though. Hufflepuff is not an option. You are brave I'll give you that, yes that's my final choice, you'll find your kind in GRYFFINDOR!"

Serena was so happy when the Hat said that she didn't belong in Slytherin, it meant that she was not like her father. Professor McGonagall then brought out the old sorting hat, after a minute of silence the hat started to sing.

__

I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

The clev'rest of them all,

I'll tell you where you ought to be,

Short fat or tall!

GRYFFINDOR!

SLYTHERIN!

HUFFLEPUFF!

RAVENCLAW!

All are noble and strong,

But from you each wants different things,

As I'll tell you in this song.

Gryffindor prizes bravery,

That's lasting, long, and true,

They love a daring youngster,

Could that youngster be you?

Slytherin are cunning and bold,

They long to reach for the sky,

They like a shrewd sort of pupil

They might give you a try

Hufflepuffs are loyal and kind,

They're fun and trusting too,

They admire a child of truth

Who'll smile the whole day through

Ravenclaw are a clever sort,

With minds that are strong and bright,

They adore a youth with wit,

Who'll always get things right.

So put me on your head,

And don't be scared or fearful,

I'm going to put you into your house,

Not give you an earful!

The hall erupted into a loud cheer, as Professor McGonagall stood up to read a long piece of parchment. After the sorting ceremony, Professor Dumbledore stood up and welcomed the school.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this year will be very different to any other you have had so far. As some of you may know already, Voldemort has blown up a small school in Ireland." Dumbledore gave Serena a small glance, she noticed that he had the same look of pity in his eyes as McGonagall, "So we have decided to take the children on until their school has been repaired. There will be one hundred and forty students here, twenty in each year group. I trust you will all be on your best behaviour with them, if I here any of you have been rude or nasty the consequences will not be good," Professor Dumbledore gave the hall a piercing stare, "They will arrive in a month. To celebrate their arrival we will have a ball in their honour on the 1st of October. Students under third year will wear their black robes, everyone else will wear dress robes, a Hogsmeade trip is scheduled for the 25th of this month."

Dumbledore then tapped his wand on the table and food appeared in front of them. Lily looked slightly downhearted.

"What's the matter Lily?" Serena asked, Lily glanced up at Serena with a sad look on her face.

"I wont be the only fiery red-head in our year anymore, my dad told me that most Irish women are red-heads, he told me that my Grandma was Irish and that was were I got my hair from."

Serena couldn't help laughing, "That's only a stereotype, not all Irish people are Ginger, my mum was half Irish and she was blond."

Serena thought Lily was quite clueless sometimes. Yes, she was very clever, but clueless all the same. After the magnificent feast, all the students in the hall trundled slowly off to bed. Lily was in, what looked like, deep conversation with James about the weather, Serena was sniggering silently behind her back, Lily could flirt for England. Serena was just wondering whether she could do that with her new found confidence when she received a tap on the shoulder, she turned around.

"Hi Sirius!" she said happily, her heart was going ten to the dozen.

"Hi, did you have a good summer then," he was flirting with her. For the first time ever she felt a stab of anger towards Sirius, he was talking to her as if he liked her. It wouldn't have been so bad if Serena didn't realise that he was only doing it because of her new found prettiness; she put on a face of dislike towards Sirius.

"Oh, suddenly noticed I was alive then did you?" she then turned on her heel and walked double speed towards the Fat Lady.

"You're looking a bit flushed there dear, are you okay?" asked the Fat Lady in a motherly tone of voice.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Serena snapped, "What's the new password?" she shouted this to a prefect down the corridor, who eyed her suspiciously for a moment, thinking she was from another house.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, for all he knew she could have been a Slytherin spy.

"I'm Serena Riddle," the prefect looked at her again, and then gasped in shock, Serena was getting sick of this reaction.

"Wow!" said the prefect, "the.. the passwords, Nimble Wimble," the prefect said his eyes falling out of his head.

"Nimble Wimble!" Serena shouted before climbing through the portrait hole, and storming up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

As she lay in her bed half an hour later she began to think about Sirius. A smile popped onto her face, the boy of her dreams had just flirted with her.

The next day was a Thursday, so unfortunately the students had to go to classes the next day. Down at the Gryffindor table Professor McGonagall was giving out the fifth year timetables. As she was about to give Serena hers she thought again and took Serena aside.

"Are you okay after last night?" Professor McGonagall had a stern appearance, but Serena knew she was an old softy at heart.

"Yes I'm fine, I was just a bit shocked, I didn't know anything about it, Professor," McGonagall smiled kindly at her.

"You were at Lily's for the Summer so I suppose you didn't hear much about the Wizarding world, if you ever need to talk, you do know my office door is always open, off you go then. Oh, and Serena, you look lovely."

Serena smiled at this, she liked Professor McGonagall, she saw past Serena's family background. As she sat down, Serena looked at her timetable.

"Oh no, Potions with the Slytherins first lesson," Serena said aloud.

"I don't know, I quite like Potions," Reemi said happily, eating some marmalade on toast.

"Yeah, but you're not going to get an earful from Narcissa and the rest of the Slytherins," Serena said, she shuddered. "I can already guess, 'Were you getting sick of being ugly, or were you just tired of not having any real friends?'" at this comment Sirius gave her a furtive glance, Serena gave him an apologetic one back. After an uneasy sort of silence (which James broke with a loud belch), the Gryffindors headed off towards the Potions Dungeon.

"Sorry about last night," Serena muttered to Sirius, "I was just a bit stressed after all the attention I got yesterday. I'm sorry I took it out on you, it was unfair of me," she looked up at him waiting for a reply, Sirius then noticed her eyes.

"Your eyes are, different," Sirius looked into eyes, this made Serena shudder.

"Er... yeah, another of Lily's ideas," Serena thought that if he looked at her for any longer she might pass out, "Shouldn't we get going, we'll be late if we don't hurry up," Serena then grabbed his cloak and they made their way down the corridor. Luckily they weren't late, the class was still lined up outside the Potions door.

"In you go," shouted Professor Corisant. Corisant was a cheerful old lady and she was the head of Ravenclaw house.

As the students took their seats the old Professor began to take a register. She always made the children put their hands up in the register, telling them that her memory wasn't as good as it used to be, and she sometimes needed a little reminder of who was who. She began shouting names.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and Lucas," all the boys answered their names, to everyone's surprise, politely. "Reemi, Penny, Lily, Serena, and Alaine," the girls mumbled their answers quietly, Narcissa gave Serena a death stare. Serena got a lurching feeling in her stomach. She had a feeling that Narcissa was going to give her pure hell every time they met. Corisant continued with the Slytherin Register.

"Herman, Lance, Marcus, Severus, and Dreaton," they gave their answers in somewhat angry sneers, Professor Corisant noticed this. "Cheer up boys, it wouldn't hurt to crack a smile one of these days," the boys got more angered at this, the Professor chose to ignore them this time. "Meana, Rachel, Narcissa, Caterina, and Ellen." The girls answered the professor.

"Right, now we have that sorted, lets get back to the lesson," said the Professor, "Today we will be planning a complex potion called 'Felsiolapere Nempenta Marose Puchanta', or as most people call it, the Emotion Potion. This potion makes you display a certain emotion on a person. You will choose your emotion at random from a bag. I will choose your partners for you to display the emotion on. The Potion takes about a month to make, so we will be doing a project about Emotion Potions.

"For example, if Lily and Remus were placed together and Lily chose the 'Anger' emotion out of the bag, she would be angry at him all day, the list of emotions are as follows," Professor said urging them to write it down. "Anger, Hate, Sympathy, Love, Shyness, Unhappiness, Fear, Lust, Grief and Disappointment. I will now put you in partners, boy girl. Lily is with Remus, Serena is with James, Reemi is with Lucas, Penny is with Sirius and Alaine is with Peter."

The Gryffindors didn't hear the Slytherin groups, they were to busy talking about their own. Sirius was laughing at Alaine, he was asking her what he would do if he got the love emotion with Peter. They both reddened at this, Serena came to their rescue.

"Peter is more of a gentleman than you are, Sirius," Serena said in an airy tone, "You wouldn't know what a gentleman was if it danced in front of you naked." Sirius seemed to take this as a challenge.

"I bet I could be gentlemanly for the rest of the day," said Sirius.

"What do you propose we bet?" said Serena, "I don't really have money to throw away."

"If I win, you have to sing at my birthday party in the common room, that's the 16th September if you didn't know," how could she not know?

"I agree, but if I win, you have to ask Narcissa to the dance, stand her up, and then go with Beatrice Grundig instead." Everyone gasped. Beatrice Grundig was a really ugly Ravenclaw, who doted on Sirius' every word. Serena knew that he wouldn't want to be seen anywhere near Beatrice.

"But she smells," said Sirius angrily, "Oh, alright then, deal." The two Gryffindors shook hands. Serena felt a tingle go through her whole body.

The bell then signalled for them to go to their next lesson, Narcissa shoved past Serena knocking her to the ground. Remus and Sirius helped her up. Lily's face turned sour, she was about to say something, but surprisingly Serena beat her to it.

"Watch were you're going, you spoilt cow!" Serena spat. Lily looked at her as if she was going to laugh. Narcissa turned slowly on the spot, her eyes glaring with anger.

"What did you just call me?" she whispered.

"You heard," Serena said, "and I'd watch were I was going in future, you don't want to get on the wrong side of anyone, do you now."

"I wouldn't pick a fight with me Serena, you'll only lose," Narcissa said spitefully, "It would be a shame to get bruises all over that pretty little face of yours." At this she stormed out of the classroom, followed by her Slytherin friends. Lily looked at Serena in disbelief as she stormed off to her next class.

"What's got into her?" laughed Lily.

"I don't know," James said.

I hope you liked this chapter, the next one should be up soonish. I have already written a lot, but I have writers block, and I don't want to end up posting all of it and then realising I don't know what's coming next, anyway...... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! It means a lot to me! 


	6. The Perfect Gentleman

****

Changes

by NicolaPadfoot

Authors Note: Hello my people, I'm back! But I am disappointed, I want more reviews!!! Don't give the reviews to all the writers that already have, like, eight hundred. They don't need anymore!! Sorry, I know begging isn't in the least bit good but I love reviews, I worship them. I appreciate them more than other people (probably) So go on, review! You will even gat mentioned in my next chapter!!!! (bribery) Anyway, here are the wonderful people that did review my story~

****

Scarlett*eyes~ Yet again another wonderful review! I thought that line was cute as well, bless her. They don't argue in my fic (Lily and James) That might change later, but I doubt it. Thanks and keep on with the reviews!

****

Princess Gin – Gin~ You'll soon see if he can be a gentleman, it's in this chapter! You said you felt sorry for Serena with her family problems, I agree, but it does make her more interesting..(hee hee, what a nasty writer I am). Keep reviewing!!!

****

Mrs Grim~ I loved your review! Very encouraging! I haven't had time to read your story yet (bloody homework) but I will!! I have overcame my writers block, but I have just deleted about half of a chapter off the computer, arggggggghhhhh!!!! It has really stressed me out! Keep up the reviews!!!!!!!

****

Milkyweed~ Thank you so much for your review. It is greatly appreciated! So you know what I'm gonna ask you. Please review again!!

****

Caytebelle~ Omg! Adoring fan! I love it! Sowwy I'm getting a bit hyper, been drinking too much coffee. Here is the next chapter, and thanx so much for the lovely review!! 

****

HERACLAS~ Yet again, another amazing review!!! Btw, i think we should all have a summer wedding, you name the place. Ohh yes, I also believe that we should share what we have. We can swap husbands every now and then, lol! I'm determined to find a Dill Pickle you know, I will as well one day. I wanna move to New York when I'm older, I bet they sell 'em in New York! Thanks honey for another great review! I WANT MORE!!

****

Lauren~ Hiya babez, thanks for reviewing the story, and not just tellin me what you thought at schools, I like reviews better! Btw, I don't like ****** anymore, he's too immature, just thought I'd let you know. I dunno who I like any more, ohh well, Orlando Bloom will suffice for now....mmmmm.....Orlando Bloom. Sorry, back to the point, loved your review, see you at school!!!!

****

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything, I've decided! JK Rowling does, and I love her for it!!!! 

****

6. The Perfect Gentleman

Later that day at dinner, the Gryffindors got into a conversation about the Welcoming Dance. Mainly they were deciding on who they wanted to go with.

"I'm going to ask Laila in Hufflepuff," said Peter, "She's really pretty, and she never says anything bad to me, she's always so nice."

"That's because she can't string two words together," said Serena, "If you want a girl who you can talk to, I wouldn't choose a Hufflepuff."

"Will _you_ go with me then Serena?" She noticed that he had been gearing himself up to ask her, she didn't know how to let him down without hurting his feeling.

"I'm sort of keeping my options open Peter," his face fell, "It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just that I see you as more of a friend. You are a really cool friend Pete," his spirits seemed to lift back up again.

"You better get a date for the dance soon though," moaned Lily, "We can't walk down the hall without someone asking you to the dance."

"It's the same with you Lil', and don't pretend it isn't," said Serena, she gave James a meaningful look, he gave a confused one back. Boys were so clueless.

"Sirius won't be making any plans on who he's going to the dance with, not if he fails on today's bet," Serena said to Sirius.

"Honestly, I hope you win, anything to please you Serena," She was becoming increasingly worried, he was being the perfect gentleman, he hadn't made one fault yet.

Later on that night, Sirius was still acting like the perfect gentleman, even when Lily called him clumsy and stupid when he got his Charms homework wrong, he didn't rise to her bait. It was five minutes to midnight and Serena was becoming anxious, she had to go for desperate measures. She moved to the fireplace and sat next to Sirius on the warm rug.

"Sirius, please don't do this to me, I can't sing in front of everyone at your party. If you were a real gentleman you wouldn't make me do it." Serena said edging closer to him, she looked into his big brown eyes and put on an unhappy face. He stared straight back at her.

"I'm sorry, I only want you to sing at my party because Lily told me that you have such a lovely voice," Serena noticed that he was not going to give up the gentleman act. The bell on the common room clock the began to chime, after the twelve times, Sirius moved from the rug and went up to the boys dormitories.

"You can choose the song," he said with a sarcastic smile spread over his face, Serena gave a 'Humph!' and ran up to the girls dormitories.

Serena told Lily what had happened in the common room downstairs, Lily was sympathetic.

"It'll be fine Serena, don't worry you have such a lovely voice. As long as you don't bottle it you'll be fine."

"But that's my point Lily, what happens if I do bottle it? Sirius will think I'm such an idiot, everyone in Gryffindor will think I'm an idiot."

"Serena, you aren't listening to me," Lily said sternly, "You won't bottle it if you believe in yourself, we all believe in you, so should you. Your such a good singer, your a good friend, your clever, the list goes on. You need to believe in yourself and this could give you the confidence to do that. Please don't worry about it, think of a song and put yourself into it. Show everyone how special you are. I know you can do it."

Lily got up and left the room to go to the bathroom, leaving Serena in her thoughts. She so wanted to prove to everyone how she was so much more than just a brainbox, she new this, so did Lily and Remus but it wasn't enough for her. With this she went to bed, she wasn't going to run away this time, she was going to face it head on. No matter how hard it was.

The next morning Serena woke up and went to the hall for breakfast. Sirius came in five minutes later, with a large grin spread on his face. He sat down next to James and opposite Serena, and ladled out large proportions of chocolate porridge into a bowl.

"Guess what James? We have entertainment for my party, and she's sitting right in front of me, _I_ won the bet." Sirius swelled with pride, Serena kept quiet playing with the toast on her plate. She had suddenly lost her appetite. "What will you be singing for us Serena, have you chosen yet?"

"Yes actually," she said forcing a smile onto her lips, Sirius looked puzzled at her smile, "I'm going to sing 'Fallin'', you wont know the song it's just been written (It's the Alicia Keys song, I know it's the wrong era, but I like the song so much)."

"As long as you can get the music, I'm fine with whatever you sing, as long as you perform. We do want our moneys worth." Sirius said happily.

"Oh, you'll get your moneys worth, don't worry about that." With that she stood up and walked out of the hall, her head held high.

****

Two weeks into the school year things were going well. The marauders had already pulled some excellent tricks on the Slytherins, and to their great satisfaction, had been caught out every time. Professor Dumbledore had actually congratulated them for their impressive amount of detentions in their school career. 

Serena had realised how many boys there were in Hogwarts, mainly because the majority had already asked her to the Welcoming Dance. She didn't understand why, but she had said no to each and everyone of them. She had a suspicion that it was because she was wanting Sirius to ask her.

She lived by her promise though, she told James to ask Lily to go to the Dance with him, he did, after Serena assured him about fifteen times that she would go with him. Lily had taken to the job of getting Serena a date after that, but Serena was content with going to the dance on her own. Sirius had been asked to the dance by Narcissa, and to Serena's disappointment, he jumped at the chance. Lily said that this was because Beatrice had been pestering him to go with her, and he needed an excuse for not to. If he said yes to Narcissa that meant Beatrice couldn't ask him anymore. Narcissa would beat her up. It didn't stop Serena from being disappointed though.

After classes that day the Gryffindors ran to the common room to get ready for the party. The only person who didn't seem to be positively buzzing about Sirius' birthday was Serena, her stomach felt as if it was writhing with snakes. She got ready very carefully for the party, she wanted to make a good impression on Sirius and show how good she was, even if she didn't feel it. She wore her baby pink mini skirt, her bright pink paisley halter neck and her knee high boots, she looked very pretty.

Everyone gathered downstairs at seven o'clock to give Sirius his presents. James got him a magical joke book filled with things you wouldn't do to even your worst enemy, Sirius loved it. Remus and Peter pulled together to get him their present. It was a new beaters club, top of the range. Lily bought him a book called 'How to Deal With My Own Cockiness' by Memyself Andi. To Lily's relief Sirius found this highly amusing. Serena gave him a wishing well, a well that will give you anything you want, as long as it's legal and it's not to become a millionaire. All in all Sirius was very pleased with the presents he received, he got many more from the people in Gryffindor.

At about half past seven Sirius dimmed the lights and stood on James' transfigured stage and gave his announcement.

"I have been waiting for this night since the beginning of September, not because of all the presents, but because of the entertainment. I don't know if she's any good or anything. The main reason I want to get her up here tonight is because I won a bet and I want to show her that I hold people to bets, and that next time she might not get off so easily." Sirius looked at some of the puzzled faces in the common room, "I should explain."

"Tonight Serena will be singing for us," many of the people in the room laughed out loud, they remembered the last time she tried to sing, "So come up here Serena!" shouted Sirius.

Serena walked gracefully towards the stage and gave Sirius a small smile, he blushed profusely. She sat on the stool and nodded to Lily who started the tape.

__

I Keep on fallin' in and outta love with you

Sometimes I love you,

Sometimes you make me blue.

Sometimes I feel good,

At times I feel used.

Lovin' you darlin',

Makes me feel so confused.

I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,

I never loved someone the way that I love you

Oh..oh..I...never felt this way,

How do you give me so much pleasure?

Cause me so much pain.

Cause when I think I've takin' more than would a fool

I start fallin' back in love with you

I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you

I never loved someone the way that I love you

Ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh fa-ll-in'

Ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh fa-ll-in'

Faa..aa..aa..aa..aa..aa..Faa..aa..aal

I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,

I never loved someone the way that I love you.

I'm fallin' in and out of love with you, 

I never loved someone the way that I love you.

I'm fallin' in and out of love with you,

I never loved someone the way that I love you.

The Gryffindor common Room erupted into cheers, Serena smiled. She had done it, Lily smiled at her from the other side of the room. Sirius looked at her in disbelief, she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius," she whispered in his ear. James stood on the stage, ready to make yet another announcement.

"Okay then, err... the foods in the corner, and err... I'll put some music on, and you have a good time," while saying this he was looking at Serena and he couldn't help himself, "God, your full of surprises, Serena." Everyone laughed.

The 5th years found a corner to sit in and got some food from the table. Sirius began the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could sing, your really good," said Sirius, "Lily told me you could sing, but she didn't tell me you could sing like that."

"I don't do well with compliments Sirius, I can't take them," said Serena, she was very embarrassed, "What are you going to wish for in the wishing well? I didn't know what to get you, then I saw the advertisement in Witch Weekly. I thought it was pretty cool."

"I dunno, I have so many wishes and dreams, now I've got to work out which one is the most important." said Sirius

"I'd find it hard to choose one thing," said Reemi, "Take your time in thinking about it."

"Yeah Si, be careful what you wish for, it might just come true," Penny said dramatically, she was very into Divination.

"Don't listen to Penny, she's trying to be Professor Trelawney," said Alaine.

"You mean she's trying to do our heads in," Lily said, she was definitely not into Divination. She was quite good at it but she didn't like the way Professor Trelawney always bugged her about what she could see, and Lily never liked to talk about it.

At one o'clock Professor McGonagall came into the common Room to tell them to wrap it up, Serena was quite glad of this because she was tired of talking about her singing to everyone who asked. After saying goodnight to everybody, she hurried upstairs, got undressed, and climbed into bed. Smiling as she slept.

****

Please keep reviewing, it really is greatly appreciated. I hope you liked it!!!!! In the next chapter we have the arrival of the Irish!!!!!


	7. The Arrival of the Irish

****

7. The Irish Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I made up (i.e Serena, Reemi, Penny, Alaine...) Everything else belongs to the most amazing author in the world, JK Rowling! 

****

Authors Note: Hello again! I can't remember how long it's been since I last posted, I am sorry. I've been spending most of my time writing the thing. I've already written about ten chapters. It comes to something like 25,000 words. I'm quite proud of myself really. I've never written that much on a story before. Again I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me! Please keep reviewing, it keeps me writing. Special thank you's to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they are:

****

Shayla: Hiya! This chapter is longer than the last one I think, so you should be happy! lol. The ball is in this chapter, so you can see exactly what happens with Narcissa and Sirius, lets just say it doesn't exactly go to plan...Thanx for reviewin!! Love ya!

****

InvisibleInk: Hey hunni! I don't know what you mean!! She doesn't remind me of anyone! (cough cough) Omg! I just remembered I haven't reviewed your Cho chapter, sorry!!!!! I'll do it in a bit. I'm considering letting you read my story before anybody else you know, so you can sorta Beta read it. It's a shame u aint in my IT class, we cudda dun it then, lol. Not like there's anything else we do at school is there? Anyway thanx for reviewin hunni!! See ya!!

****

Caytebelle: Hiya babez!! You are Irish? That is sooooo cool, I might not have the take on Ireland very well but I tried. I tried to use traditional Irish names, I wasn't good at thinkin of em though, it took me ages! There is a lil bit o romance in this chapter, just a lil bit though. I am evil, I like to keep you people in suspense. I have added Remus in with someone in later chapters but I did it a while ago, so her name isn't Catebelle, sorry!! We can just pretend she's you, what colour hair do you have, she originally had Black curly hair but I could change that if you want, lol. Anyway, keep reviewin!!

****

Mrs Grim: Hey!!!! Love the review, it was cool. I think that's my aim, 100 reviews, but I think I have the same problem as you, I tend to forget to post my chapters up. It's a very bad habit, I mean I can't expect to get loads of reviews if I don't keep writing the story!! I hate to disappoint everyone but it may be a while before Sirius and Serena get a bit romantic :( I aint sayin they will go out tho!!!!! I aint givin anythin away!!! I'm just sayin, some more tension on both sides will do them both the world of good. Make them want each other more! Anyway I'm off see ya!

****

HERACLAS: God you have as many guy problems as I do!! I mean, for example, there is this lad from another school, and I met him at this house party. I said he was nice lookin, so one of my friends tried to set me up with him. But stupid old me goes and plays hard to get!!!! Anyway, by the end of the night he was goin back out with his ex girlfriend( I wasn't too bothered at the time, I still liked my ex) Anyway, a month or so later, he added me on msn messanger. I was talkin to him and that and we got onto the subject of him wantin to go out wit me( he and his girlfriend had split up) I was again playing hard to get, it's a really bad habit don't start it honestly, who ever said treat em mean keep em keen was a fool. Anyway, we lost touch again and we only spoke every now and then on msn. Then one day I heard that our school was playin a football(soccer) game against his school at our school, so I decided to go along. They have some very fine lads at this school, so naturally it was an occasion I did not want to miss. Anyway, the teams came out, and my friend Sammy sed to me, phwoar he's nice isn't he, and I looked up, and he was there (lets just say his name is Dave,lol) lookin absolutely FINE. Anyway, i was talkin to him later on msn , and the first thing he sed to me on msn was "you looked well fine at the match", and me, realising that I soooooooo want him says you didn't look so bad your self either. Anyway, then I proceeded to tell him that i fancy him rotten, then he drops the bomb shell "I have a new girlfriend"!!!!!!!! BUT he says to me, I really like you (i was happy:) ) Anyway he invited me to this party, so i'm gonna go lookin gorgeous, better than his girlfriend(hee hee hee) All his mates have told me i'm prettier than her anyway (blush blush). And one of his mates sez he likes me, and he is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy fine as well, I mite go with him at the party( if in america you dont use that sayin, it means like have a date with them) Anyway I have rambled, see ya hun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Princess Gin-Gin: OMG!!! A work of brilliance, i love it! lol. I thought Serena needed something to help her confidence along, so i thought what about singing infront of her whole house!!!!! (how evil am i?) God I've just been on the sun bed and im ded itchy, lol. Sorry bout tellin you that, I just couldn't help myself. Thanx for the review, you do write lovely reviews for me, thank you very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement, the Hogwarts students had been informed a week earlier, that the students from Ireland were going to arrive on the 30th of September, and tonight was the 30th.

"So what are they going to do, sort them into houses?" Lily asked Remus, who seemed to be very interested in the subject, "I mean they might be here for a while, they are going to have to sort them."

"They don't have to sort them Lily, they could just have their lessons together all year, couldn't they?" Remus said.

"I hope they do get sorted, then we'll be able to pull more pranks on the Slytherins," Sirius said happily, "It would be good to meet some new people as well, I haven't met many witches and wizards from different countries, I could see if they had any international pranks to pull on the Slytherins."

"God, Sirius, is that all you think about?" Serena asked him, "Narcissa wouldn't be happy if she could hear what you were saying. She'd probably blame it on me though, 'your poisoning his mind you nasty cow' she does crack me up."

Sirius became very quiet at this, he didn't like to open discussions about Narcissa with Serena, they would usually end up with him in the hospital wing, so he answered her first question.

"Actually it isn't all I think about, food is high on my list of priorities as well, oh yeah and girls," he gave Serena a small wink. Serena raised her eyebrows and went into a discussion with Remus about the Irish students. She couldn't help the but let a small smile sneak onto her face, she hated the effect he had on her. 

After some time of waiting the Headmaster stood up from behind the head table and the Hall became silent.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen," Serena looked at Sirius and he looked back at her, they laughed silently, "Tonight is a very important night in the history of Hogwarts. Tonight we will be welcoming our one hundred and forty guests from Murphy's Academy of Magic. I myself am very excited about this arrival, it is a chance for all of us to meet new people and learn about different traditions and pastimes. I hope you will all take full advantage of what we have in store for the next year or so.

"I know that many of you have been wondering how the students will be taught, where they will live and of course, which tables they will sit at. I myself have chosen the tradition of the sorting hat, I believe that friendships must be made in this time of sorrow and grief, and the closer the two schools become the stronger our bond will be. Now without further ado, Professor McGonagall please could you bring out the Sorting Hat."

She placed the stool in the middle of the stage, and placed the hat carefully on top, she then went to the back of the Great Hall and lead the students to the stage. As they walked, a round of applause greeted them. It was so wonderful to see their faces, it was like watching the first years when they were getting sorted. Their eyes were wide with excitement, darting from the magnificent ceiling to the long tables, from the Hogwarts crest at the high table to the shiny golden plates in front of the Hogwarts students, when the hall became silent Professor McGonagall spoke.

"The hat has not had sufficient time to make up a song so sadly we are going to have to do without," she didn't look sad at all, a very long parchment unfolded from her hands. 

After a very long ceremony the students were sorted. Five 5th years had been sorted into Gryffindor, two girls, Lorraine and Rose, and three boys, Aiden, Roy and Ryan. They were all typical Gryffindors, all ready to pull some stunts on the Slytherins, to Sirius' joy.

"So what was your school like?" Penny asked Lorraine, Lorraine had long black hair and pale skin, she also had very dark eyes.

"Ohh, it was no where near as big as this one, neither was it as beautiful," she said looking at the enchanted ceiling, watching the stars glimmering brightly, "It was still a lovely school though, it's such a shame what happened. Our headmistress was killed in the castle you know."

Serena felt a powerful twang of guilt. She knew it wasn't her fault, but it didn't stop her from feeling ashamed, ashamed to be part of a man who was so evil and unjust.

"Did you take any different subjects in Ireland?" Serena asked Aiden, he was a very handsome boy, he had black hair and he was very tanned. Serena couldn't help noticing how similar he looked to Sirius. 

"Yes, we did a subject on protective amulets and one on Magical Music. Your headmaster has said we will do them here as well, with you," he said, he looked at her blushed, then turned away, he seemed to like her.

"Are you looking forward to the ball tomorrow? I am, I just bought some new dress robes. It's going to be really great," she said to him, she was genuinely excited, even though she didn't have a date.

"It sounds like fun, I don't have a date though. I sort of like someone but they are going with someone else," he said.

"Same with me, I don't have a date cause someone I like never got round to asking me." It hurt her to think that he was going with Narcissa.

"We should go together, we may as well. If we don't we won't have anyone to dance with," he said this very quickly, "It would be good to make friends as well, one of the main points of us being put into your houses is to make friends."

"Sure, why not, like you say we'll only be on our own if we don't go together," Serena glanced at Sirius, she knew that although she found Aiden attractive, Sirius was who she cared for, but as she saw it, it was only a dance. What was the harm? "So who do you like then?"

"I like Rose, but she's going with Kian. It may sound big headed, but I think she would have gone with me if I'd asked first," he looked crest fallen. Rose was very pretty, she had short wavy blonde hair and a petit figure. She had rosy cheeks and blue eyes, "Who do you like?"

"Sirius, but he's going with Narcissa. She's this really nasty piece of work in Slytherin. She hates all Gryffindors except Sirius, she has a thing for him. He can't see how nasty she really is because she's all sweetness and niceties with him, it makes me sick I'll show them though, I'm gonna make myself look really great for the ball, she'll be insanely jealous."

After a large feast the Gryffindors went to their common room, to relax, and tell the Irish students what it is like in Hogwarts. Serena didn't join in the conversation though, she went upstairs to talk to her cat Forna about the nights events and about Sirius. Forna gave her some advice, to show Sirius what she was made of, and to show him that she was better than Narcissa any day.

Everyone was so excited the next day, their potions class was scheduled to take their emotion potion but they couldn't because Professor McGonagall insisted that there was to be no scenes made at the dance. Most teachers gave up on teaching them, they were too excited to do anything except talk about the ball. The girls were constantly talking about their clothes, hair and make-up and the boys were talking about who they were taking with them. Serena was quiet in these discussions, she was determined not to tell anyone what she was wearing for the dance.

The word had spread and it seemed that everyone knew who Serena was going with to the dance, everyone was so jealous, the feeling was mutual when they found out who Aiden was going with. Sirius kept throwing Aiden dirty looks at every possible chance even though speaking face to face, they found that they got on with each other perfectly well. Aiden was always talking about how perfect Serena was to Sirius. This was an idea to make Sirius realise what he was missing.

That night the 5th years split into there different dorms and got ready for the Dance, about two hours later the boys were found in the common room waiting for the girls to come down, so they could walk with them to the Great Hall.

Alaine and Reemi came down first, Alaine was wearing a midnight blue gown with silver jewellery the gown had a square cut front, it made the gown look very Elizabethan, the blue set off her Jet Black hair perfectly. Reemi wore a yellow gown of flowing silks, with a chiffon overlay, the dress had shoe string straps, making her look very summery.

Penny came down next, she was wearing a pink gown, which was shorter at the front than it was at the back, so you could see her baby pink sandals. Her blond hair had been artfully curled into tight ringlets.

Lily followed her shortly afterwards, she was wearing a white dress that flowed as if she were outside in the breeze.

"You look like an angel!" James gasped. Lily blushed at this remark, so did James. After Lily, the Irish girls came down the stairs, they were wearing a variety of different shades of green.

Serena then came down the stairs, holding herself like a model. She was wearing a tightly fitting gown of red satin, which was low cut with a corseted bodice (like the red one that Satine wears in the Moulin Rouge). Her hair was piled on her head, which flattered her beautiful face, a black rose was pinned near her right ear. Her brown/blond hair was shimmering like gold.

"What do you think?" Serena asked Aiden, he smiled widely.

"You look irresistible, Sirius won't be able to forgive himself," Aiden said happily, holding his arm out to her, so he could escort her to the main hall.

"Speaking of Sirius, where is he? I didn't see him in the common room. I wanted him to see my grand entrance." Serena said.

"I think he went to meet Narcissa in the entrance hall, it doesn't matter though, you can make an entrance when you walk into the great hall," Aiden said.

"You know what, I think that's quite a good idea. I can have a conversation with Narcissa, while flirting with Sirius!" laughed Serena, "She'll love that one."

"I don't think that's such a good idea you know," said Aiden cautiously, "From what you've told me about this Narcissa she isn't one to be crossed. She'll get you back if you pull a stunt like that."

"I don't care, I'm gonna show her exactly how much damage I can cause to her pretty little set-up of a life," Serena laughed.

As Aiden and Serena approached the main hall, Serena began to get butterflies in her stomach. On the outside she looked strong and confident, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. She was anxious about what people would say, especially Sirius. She didn't know why, but she felt that she had to live up to Narcissa, even though, inside she knew that she was a better person than her.

The hall was a riot of colour. Greens, reds, blues and yellows were splashed all around the room, the stars were glinting brighter than ever and almost everyone looked happy to be there.

Serena saw Narcissa and Sirius on the other side of the room. Narcissa was wearing a purple gown with lilac edging around the hems. Serena told Aiden to follow her, then with her head held high she walked up to Narcissa and tapped her on the back.

"Hi!" Serena said, Narcissa looked shock beyond belief, Sirius looked just as surprised, but in a good way. He gawked at her as though he had never seen a pretty girl before.

"Hi Narcissa, I love your Dress Robes. Bit tight mind aren't they, do you like my dress?" Serena felt like laughing, but she knew it wasn't the time.

"No actually," she touched the silky material or Serena's dress, then looked at her face thoughtfully, "I was wondering, why have you all of a sudden turned into a tart?" Narcissa looked smug and satisfied.

"Excuse me, you are calling me a tart? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. At least I have the decency to buy a dress that fits, yours looks about two sizes too small, who were you trying to impress?" Narcissa's face began to change into a look of murder, Sirius noticed that she was going to pounce.

"Look, I'm sure you can sort out your differences somewhere else, maybe where there aren't as many people watching," said Sirius. Serena noticed that he was right, crowds were gathering around where they were stood.

"Shut up, Sirius!" Narcissa shouted angrily, "This has nothing to do with you!" Sirius looked very taken aback, he hadn't seen Narcissa being so angry, Serena seemed to read his mind.

"Don't be so surprised Sirius, she is a Slytherin after all!" Serena spat angrily. This seemed to make up Narcissa's mind, she slung her hand into the air ready to hit Serena, but at the last second Sirius jumped in the way.

SMACK!

"Oh my gosh! Sirius, are you okay?" Serena asked as he got up from the floor, "You're bleeding!"

"Why did you jump in the way? I was going to teach her a lesson! She was getting way too big for her boots," Narcissa said angrily

"Don't you dare get mad at him, you should be sorry! You nearly knocked him out. What were you playing at?" Lily screeched from behind Serena .

"Shut it Mudblood!" Narcissa shouted, after this remark she promptly walked over to the Slytherins and began laughing loudly.

"Why you ever decided to go to the dance with that cow I will never know," Lily said, "She's poison, I don't know why you never saw it before, everyone else did. Do you realise how badly she would have hurt Serena if you hadn't have stood in the way? I'm just glad there weren't any teachers around, McGonagall would have went spare!" Sirius was trying to respond but Lily kept on talking, she was in lecture mode.

"Do you want me to help you get cleaned up," Serena asked, his head was trickling with blood.

"No it's okay, I can manage. I'll be back in a bit," and with that he hurried off to the toilets.

"So....are all the balls at Hogwarts like this, or is this a one off?" said Aiden who didn't know whether to laugh or keep a straight face.

"I can assure you that the balls aren't all like this," said Remus, "It's just Narcissa, she manages to ruin everything. In fact it's not just Narcissa, it's the Slytherins as a whole. I wouldn't get on the bad side of any of them, as you can see it usually ends up with someone getting hurt."

Rose walked up to Aiden, it seemed that her dance partner Kian, had gone off to comfort Narcissa. She stood in front of him for a moment fidgeting her fingers and then she looked up at him.

"Err...would you like to...er...dance?" she said.

"If it's okay with Serena, I mean I am supposed to be going with her," he looked at Serena hopefully. Serena laughed.

"Course you can, it's not as if we're going out or anything," she said, "have a good time!" 

Everyone had a partner and was dancing happily, Serena felt slightly out of place, so she sat down on a table at the side of the hall. How come it always ended up bad for her? Tonight she had succeeded in making a scene in front of everybody, getting her crush a slap, and loosing her dance partner. As she sat deep in her thoughts Sirius came and sat beside her.

"Hi," she said glumly.

"What's the matter with you. I was gonna say you looked like a wet weekend, but you look stunning, so I suppose I'll have to say you look forlorn," he said, Serena felt ready to crumble. He was using the old Sirius Black charm.

"I do have a right to look "forlorn", this night has been a disaster so far. I have made a scene, my worst enemy wants to kill me, more than she already did. I got you a punch, and my dance partner is dancing with someone else, and guess what? We have only been here for half an hour, it can't get any worse."

"I bet I can sort out all of them problems for you right now," said Sirius in a I-am-superior-tone of voice.

"Go on then, try it"

"Well firstly, everyone you made a scene in front of was on your side, except the Slytherins, and you weren't the one who started shouting her head off, that was Narcissa. Secondly, who cares if Narcissa doesn't like you. What's she gonna do to you, you have too many friends for anything to happen to you. Thirdly, it'll take more than a slap from a girl to get me annoyed at you. And finally, Aiden doesn't know what he's missing out on, which is why we are going to show him."

Sirius stood up and held his hand out to Serena, "Would you like to dance?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course I would," said Serena with a smile, her heart was going ten to the dozen.

"It's good to see you smiling again, I told you I could make everything right," he said as he lead he to the dance floor.

"So you did," Serena said, "So you did."

The two of them moved slowly in time with the music, Serena felt as though she was on cloud nine. Nothing could stop her feeling so happy, what started out as one of the worst nights Serena had ever had, was turning out to be one of the best. She rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. A thought came to her, a year ago this would have all seemed like some stupid dream, but now it was real. Sirius took notice of her now, she was pretty Serena, the one who everyone wanted to know. She felt happy for once in her life.

It seemed like the dance had only gone on for a few moments when Professor Dumbledore informed them that they had been dancing for four hours and the Dance was finished. Serena and Sirius began to walk back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Thank you for being my partner Sirius, it was really sweet of you. I would have been dancing on my own otherwise," Serena said kindly.

"It isn't as if it was a chore Serena. I enjoyed tonight, and I think we should do it again soon," Sirius said meaningfully.

"That would be really nice, I would like that," Serena said, trying to hide her smile. She couldn't believe it Sirius was asking her out on a date. 

Sirius went quiet for a moment, as they stood in the common room. Serena knew that he gearing himself up to kiss her. Realising this, she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for a wonderful night. She had never kissed a boy before, but she didn't want Sirius to know that. As she climbed the stairs to her dormitories, she felt scared. She had never kissed a boy before, and she really didn't know what to do. What if she bit his tongue? What if she did it all wrong? She was too tired to ponder this for too long though, and as soon as she got into bed her head hit the pillow and she was fast asleep.


	8. Emotion Potion - The Girls

****

8. The Emotion Potion – the girls

Disclaimer: I disclaim stuff that isn't mine (that was easy)

****

Authors Note: Hiya , I'm back again! I didn't get many reviews this time!! At least I don't think I did, last chapter was quite a long one as well :( Anyway I've decided that I'm not gonna post the next chapter up until I get at least up to 60. I know I'm nasty but that's just the way I am! Anyway I want to thank these people for reviewing my last chapter ~

****

Shayla: Thank you sooo much for the review, you sent me an email instead of reviewin and I can't remember what it said!! Ahhhhh! Well, I know it was a nice one, so thank you lots and lots xxxxx

****

Mrs Grim: Thank you for the cool as review! I know what you mean, I can't stand those fics where it's like love at first sight it's soo annoying. I end up clicking back cos it's too corny for me, I hate cornyness it's so fake. Yes, I agree, Sirius can be a sweetie, sometimes, but others he is such a...such a....man!!! So stupid!! Anyway, thank you so much for your review, it was long and cool, hee hee!!!! xxxxxxx

****

InvisibleInk: Hiya Lauren hunni, i read your story and reviewed :) I know you have already read the whole story and everything but i still want you to review my chapters for me, please? Cos you couldn't really tell me individually about each chapter! Thanx anywayz hun, xxxxx

****

(chap 6)Rini: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you told me that, i probably wouldn't have realised cos i never check my chapters before I put them up. I'll start doing that, lol. Anyway, thank you, :) xxxxxx

****

(chap 7)Rini: Omg! You are Irish! That's cool, lol I av read your fic, i need to review it, just bare with me, lol. (I liked Binah!!! grrrr) Anyway, you must be special cos u get two mentions, lol, see ya later, you'll get a review off me soon, xxxxx

****

Princess Gin-Gin: You really think my story is original? That is soooo cool, I love coments like that :) I think I might try making Sirius a little less superficial in later chapters, lol. I mean LATER chapters, cos in a few chapters, he's a right b*sta*d hee hee. Anyway, thank you for the review, i love your story!!!!!!! Yeahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Cough cough, bye xxxxx

****

Heraclas: I haven't been to the party yet, lol. It's on the 26th, i also like this other lad thats goin as well, hee hee. He's his best mate, I'll settle for either of them, they r both drop dead gorgeous. You have to get more people to review my story for me! I wanna get loads of reviews, lol. As you may have read I have decided to be nasty and not post until i get reviews, god im a bitch. I will publicise my story more, tell the people that wanna have a laugh to come right on down. I so can't wait for this party it's gonna be mad as, it's a three way joint birthday. The house it's in is massive, anyway, i must get to postin this chapter, or i cud be talkin to you all day! Bye! xxxxxx Also, did you win the election?? 

The next day was a Saturday, so Serena had a well earned sleep in. Even Lily didn't wake her up with her early morning singing/screaming in the shower. She was so tired from the nights events. When she did finally wake up at eleven o'clock, she got dressed in her cycling shorts and her sports bra and went down into the common room.

"Good Evening, Sleepy Head," said Lily.

"Ha ha Lily, very funny. You know me, I'll do anything for a sleep in, and I finally got one. I didn't even hear your moaning in the shower." Laughed Serena, the other fifth year girls turned their laughs into hacking coughs.

"Look, just because you can sing, it doesn't mean the rest of us can. I do enjoy it though," smiled Lily, then she added as an after thought, "Am I really that bad though?"

The girls in the common room just laughed. Lily was absolutely tone deaf, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"All I can say Lily, is don't give up your day job" said Reemi. "We still love you though, you can sing all you want in the shower."

Lily smiled, "Anyway, where are you going Ms Motivator," Lily asked Serena looking at her sporty outfit.

"Oh yeah, I'm going for a jog around the castle. It's too cold and wet to go outside, and the stairs should give me a good workout. Do you fancy coming along?" asked Serena, she liked a bit of company on her jogs.

"Sure, wait here, I'll be five minutes" and with that she flew upstairs to get dressed.

Lily came down stairs five minute later as she promised, and the girls set off through the portrait hole. Talking as they jogged.

"So did you enjoy last night then? Was James a good dancer?" asked Serena, she had been dying to hear how her date had gone.

"It was wonderful, he was wonderful. He asked me out again. I'm going to Hogsmeade with him," she said happily as they ran up the stairs to the fifth floor.

"But the next Hogsmeade weekend isn't for another month!" Serena said, looking confused.

"That's exactly what I said to him, but he told me that he knew a secret passage to get out of the castle, so we're going next week. You should come too, with Sirius," Lily grinned from ear to ear.

"I don't know what you mean," Serena said innocently.

"Oh, Shut up! I saw you two at the ball, you were practically stuck to each other all night!" Lily laughed. Serena took her by the arm and pulled her to a stop. She needed to ask her something.

"Lily, have you ever kissed anyone?" she said, with an anxious expression on her face.

"Of course I have! I mean, come on, I'm almost sixteen. Why?" Lily asked, this made Serena feel worse.

"Well, last night after the ball, Sirius and I were in the common room, and I knew he was gonna kiss me. But...I...I've never....kissed anybody before, so I just kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for a wonderful night. See I was afraid I would do it wrong, so I need some advice. What do I do?"

"Oh Serena, don't worry, believe me it isn't hard. You just...kiss. Don't worry, when he tries to kiss you next just let him, and go with the flow." Lily said sincerely.

"You're the greatest Lily, do you know that?" Serena gave her a hug, "We'd better get going Lil', or we'll never be bothered to start running again."

They had barely got going when they ran into James and Sirius, who were unrecognisable. They had been to Quidditch practise, and they were absolutely filthy and soaking wet. It was raining outside.

"Have you had a good practise then?" asked Lily, who was silently laughing at the state they were in.

"Oh don't pick on them Lils, I think they look rather cute," Serena said who was also laughing silently. The girls then looked at each other and burst out into fits of laughter.

"We are filthy you know, and if you don't stop laughing, you will be too!" James said menacingly.

"Not if you can't catch us!" Lily shouted as she and Serena sprinted off in the other direction.

The weekend came and went and for a nice change, the fifth year Gryffindors were looking forward to going back to lessons. Today they were going to try out their Emotion Potions and everybody was looking forward to it. Even Peter was quite excited about it and he was always the one who dreaded Potions. As the class lined up at the entrance of the potions classroom there was lots of mumbled chatter about the potions. Serena hoped she wouldn't get the Love potion, she was partnered with James and she had the feeling it wouldn't go down to well with Lily.

Professor Corisant beckoned the students into the class room and told them to calm down, everybody was very over excited. 

"Right, firstly, would everybody please sit with their partners," said Professor Corisant said. After a minutes shuffling everybody was in their correct place. "Now could one person in your group please pick a piece of paper out of the bag." This task was not so easy, she allowed the class five minutes to discuss which emotions they had all received. Sirius and Penny had chosen Sympathy out of the bag. James and Serena had chosen Anger, Lily and Remus had chosen Love, Peter and Alaine had chosen disappointment and Lucas and Reemi had chosen Lust. Reemi was very pleased about this, because she had a thing for Lucas. Lucas was really sweet, but he was eternally shy, he was very much like Serena really. Except now everybody thought that Serena was confident. She knew differently though, she was still the same person inside. 

"Now class," Professor Corisant shouted above the racket. The class quietened down and turned to face the professor. "Today, the girls will take the potion. But before that, I must tell you a thing or two about the potion. The person who takes the potion can not help their actions, so you must respect that. It is quite likely that you will become annoyed and agitated, with them through the day. The potion will last for twelve hours

"The potions we have made are not very concentrated, if they were terrible things could happen. If you gave a very highly concentrated hate potion to somebody, it can result in disaster. The person taking the potion may even end up killing the other person. So I want you to remember, never knowingly take an emotion potion outside of my lesson. This mixture is a very dangerous one.

"Now then, without any further ado, please could you all drop the pieces of paper with the emotions written on them into the potions," the class did this and the potions bubbled and spitted, each turning a different colour. Serena's potion turned a deep red colour. Lily's turned a pale pink. Reemi's turned bright pink. Alaine's turned grey, and Penny's turned crystal clear, like tears. "Come on then girls! Drink up!"

Serena opened her mouth and took a large mouthful of the blood red potion. At first it didn't taste of anything, but as she swallowed she began to feel the effects. The potion was burning inside of her. Then she saw James. She walked up to him, and exploded.

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU FOUR EYED FREAK!" shouted Serena loudly, "HAVE I GOT A T.V ON MY HEAD OR SOMETHING?"

James looked at Professor Corisant for some back up, but she was too busy laughing at Reemi who was sitting on Lucas' knee, telling him what a cute bottom he had. Lily was staring at Remus as if there were nobody else in the room, and he was looking very uncomfortable. Penny was sat in front of Sirius asking him if he was okay. Sirius, being Sirius, was milking it.

"You could do me a favour and get me a drink of butterbeer out of the school kitchens," Sirius said sadly, he was a very good actor, "It would make me feel so much better."

Penny was just heading out of the dungeon when Professor Corisant called her back, telling her that Sirius would be okay for the time being. After talking to Penny she gave Sirius a menacing stare and went over to see how James was coping.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! GOD! I REALLY CANT STAND YOU!" Serena screamed, her face was red and her eyes were blazing. Sirius was watching from afar, laughing at James behind Serena's back.

"Sirius you really aren't helping! What can I do Miss?" pleaded James, he and Serena usually got on really well, and James had never seen Serena angry. He seemed to be having a hard time coping with it.

"Well, my advise would be to avoid her until 9:30 tonight," laughed the professor, "unless you want your head bitten off that is," the professor walked away laughing. "You're free to go now class, next lesson the other half of the class can try the potion. Remember though, humour your partners, it'll be you next lesson. Could somebody also tell your teachers that you have had the potion."

Needless to say the rest of the day was very eventful. The teachers where so sick of Serena's shouts and taunts at James that she was put in isolation until 9:30 that night. Reemi was also put into isolation after she rugby tacked Lucas to the floor and kissed him. Lily managed to stay out of isolation, but she didn't get any of her work done because she was too preoccupied with staring at Remus. Penny became Sirius' slave for the day, so this time Sirius was the one who was put in to isolation. All Alaine could do was give Peter disappointed looks, shaking her head at him every couple of minutes. All in all everybody was very happy when 9:30 came, except Sirius that is. Serena apologised profusely to James, and Reemi also apologised to Lucas (although she didn't really mean it).

The fifth years spent the rest of the night discussing how their day had gone, all laughing about what the girls had done during the day.

"Remember though, it's gonna happen to you lot next lesson, so I wouldn't laugh too hard," Serena said to Sirius, who was laughing about Serena calling James a four eyed freak.

"I will cope, don't you worry my dear Serena. I'm gonna get the last laugh," said Sirius, "As I told you, I always win the bet."

"Oh, so you wanna bet do you?" asked Serena, "Well, I'm up for that, what do you propose we bet this time?"

"If I don't make a fool of myself at any time tomorrow, I win, and you have to be my slave for a whole week," Sirius' eyes were shining mischievously. He was grinning from ear to ear. 

"And, if you do make a fool of yourself, you have to be _my_ slave for a week! Do you accept?" Serena said in a business like manner.

"I do," Sirius said and he put his hand out for Serena to shake. As she did, she felt that familiar tingle through her whole body. Serena looked at his smiling eyes, wishing that someday they would be hers.


	9. Emotion Potion - The Boys

****

Changes

By NicolaPadfoot 

Authors note: I am sooooo sorry this chapter took ages to be posted but i wanted my 60 reviews and I wasn't going to go back on my word!! I have exams at the moment so i might be a little delayed after this chapter. I reckon this chapter is a little sad (awwwwwww) but ohh well, u av to be nasty sometimes. I would like to thatnk the following 4 reviewing!!!

****

Princess gin-gin- I am glad you liked it, the emotion potions are the other way round this time hee hee. Thankyou for reviewing!!!xxxxxxx

****

Mrs Grim- Firstly before anything about the story, I reckon you should sooooooo ask him. Even if he says no who cares??? It isn't as if it's the end or the world. It's only a prom (wot wud i know im british, lol)Anyway, if you don't go with him, ge with a guy friend, then you can dance with anybody you want to without feeling pressurised to stay with one lad all night. Also.....thanks 4 the review, i av written quite alot more of the story but PROBLEM i forgot about the date, AAAARRRGGGHHH!!! I'll have to add it in somewhere, anyway thankyou!!!!!!!

****

Rini- Omg you sound so much like me it's freaky! I'm soooo hyper and happy all the time!!!! You dont look like me though, lol. I am tall (5'8) brown/blond but i am also quite light skinned. My grandad is Irish!. Anyhow, thankyou for the review!!!!! 

****

Shayla- lol, i dont mind if ur reviews are short, at least you gave me one!!!! And i hope u are right, this story better go good, or else i av been bloody wasting my time!!! Thanx for the review!!!! xxxxx

****

Invisibleink-hiya lauren, i still havent thought of a real plot yet, i think i mite go wit something along the lines of voldie, lol. How is ur revisin goin? Mine isn't....I can't be bothered. OMG!!!!!! You know i did the higher tier maths paper? I swear down it was the hardest paper ive ever dun, even Woody sed it was hard. Evereyone in the whole class sed it was hard. I mean fancy giving us a GCSE higher maths paper wen we've got another year to go before we take the real thing, they cud av at least given us a lower tier. I hate bein in set 1.....i cant do it!!!!! Anywho thanks 4 the review (whhhaaaaoooohhhh!!!!! that rhymed! Simon Armitage here i come, And if it snowed.....)

****

SuperSaiyan-Jinn4- To hell with it im just gonna call you Jinn! Thankyou for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean it, i need reviewers like you so i can get you to review agen, hee hee. I reckon Sirius wud act like that, a little insensitive but caring deep down inside. Anyway, thankyou so much for the review, be sure to do it again!!!! xxxx

****

Faye-Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! I got 60!!! When you finally managed to review, heehheee. You will have to give me that print out of the story, i would love to see it on paper. See how thick it is, i am guessin its gonna be about 40 pages or so, maybe a lil bit less. Anyway, im gonna go and revise (shivers) my favourite thing to do......at least i have english exams, i will try at them, i like english : ) Thankyou for my review, it is humongously(my computer sez it doesn't have any spelling suggestions for that one, oops!) appreciated, see you at school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!xxxxxx

****

Disclaimer- see previous chapters!

****

15. The Emotion Potion – The Boys

Two days later the class had their next potions lesson, and the boys were sat around the Gryffindor dining table, looking quite subdued. Sirius was the one who looked the most frightened, he didn't like the idea of being Serena's slave for a week, it was quite likely that she would make him suffer. Just at that thought, Serena, Lily and Penny came down to the hall for breakfast, all giggling at the boys faces. Serena sat down and filled her plate with bacon and eggs. Just then, the post came and a small parcel and letter dropped onto Serena's lap. Serena looked at Lily, she didn't usually get mail, she didn't really know anybody outside of Hogwarts. Serena opened the letter first.

Dear Serena,

I send you this present and letter as a token of my love for you. You are so beautiful, not only on the outside but on the also on the in. I don't really know you very well, but from what I do know of you, you are an extraordinary person. Please accept my gift. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was made for you. I can't tell you who I am for fear of rejection, so you can just call me 'Ed'

with love always,

your Secret Admirer

Ed

Serena looked nervously around the hall to see if anybody was watching her. Lily was looking at her with a puzzled expression. Serena beckoned her over to read the letter. As soon as she had read it her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well go on then! Open it!," she whispered excitedly. Lily looked like she was going to burst.

"God, you are such a hopeless romantic! Enough for both of us!" Serena wasn't exactly the most romantic of people, but she had to admit, the idea of a secret admirer sending her presents was a little bit exciting. She couldn't really hide the smile forming on her mouth.

She opened the present carefully, she felt that even the wrapping paper looked valuable. It was gold and shiny with a red ribbon tied around it. The package was not a large one, and it was not particularly heavy either. Lily opened the small box and let out a gasp. Inside was the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen. It was a silver necklace with a locket on the end of it. The locket was engraved with the most beautiful markings of roses and swirls, and in the centre of the locket was a stone, but it was one that Serena had never seen before. There where many colours all mixing together, it was mesmerising. Lily opened the locket and a tiny piece of paper fell out of it, transfiguring into a card with writing on it.

**__**

The Mood-Stone Locket

The gem on this locket will change colours to suit your mood. Classed as one of the most beautiful pieces of jewellery in the world, many people underestimate it's magic. The gem can predict what your day will be like and how you should be with your feelings and emotions on that day. Here is a list describing exactly what each of the colours mean.

****

Orange

Means that you are happy and excitable, also very energetic. Meaning that a day when you wake up with the stone the colour orange, is a good day to try to reach out for your goals

****

Pale Blue

Happy and contented. This would be a good day to give advice to friends, because you are in such a laid back mood. It is also a perfect day to reflect, sit in peace, or read

****

Red

Means that you are in a passionate mood, but do not mistake this for a loving one, both are entirely different. On this day you can go out and get exactly what you want. But be cautious, think about what you want first, don't jump at it before thinking

****

Pink

Loving, caring, kind. This is a good day to get close with somebody you care about, not necessarily in a romantic way though. It would be a good day to have heart to hearts with your friends and family.

****

White

Means that you will be nervous, edgy and anxious. A day like this is not good, probably the best thing to do is to listen to your friends advice, because on a day like this yours will be clouded and misguiding.

****

Green

Means mood swings are likely. Today you will feel all sorts of different thing things. A day when you will question your reasons and come up with different ones. This day is quite an intellectual one.

****

Black

Irresistible. On a day like this you can use your charms to their limits, people will find it hard to say no to you. This day is very rare though. You would be lucky to get one, use it well if you do.

There are many other colours that the stone produces and these are just some of them. To understand more a book called 'Magic Mood-Stones' by Maria Jumblebee is available in many jewellers that specialise in rare jewellery

"Wow, that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," said Lily, she was still bust examining the necklace while Serena was reading the card, "I wonder what it is."

"It's just a stone that changes colours Lil', nothing special" Serena didn't want to tell Lily it was a mood stone, because then Lily would know exactly how Serena was going to react that day. She made her mind up there and then not to tell anybody what the stone actually did. She didn't want everybody to know what she was like everyday.

"Well let me put it on you then!" Lily said, still excited by the whole mystery of it all. She stood up and after about a minutes fidgeting with the clasp, she managed to get it on. "It looks gorgeous Serena, and look, it's changing colours!" she exclaimed.

Surly enough the colours in the gem began to swirl around, mixing and colliding. A minute or so later the colour was distinguishable in the gem, still moving around like a cloud lost in the breeze. The swirls were green. Serena stood up and smiled, today she was going to be an intellectual day. But with mood swings.

"What have we got first lesson Lil'?" Serena asked. They would probably be late by now though, they had been admiring the necklace for so long.

"Ohh! I forgot about that, lessons! Erm... we've got our first lesson of Magical Music, and then straight after that we have Protective Amulets. Then we've got Potions," she said, with a mischievous smile on her face, "Emotion Potions, Phase II!"

With this Lily and Serena ran to catch up with the lads to head off to their music lesson. Their music lesson was very enjoyable, the teacher who used to teach it at the Irish school was their Professor. His name was Mr Harrison. The Gryffindors never new magic could be so powerful. Some music could control the way you thought and effect your mood. The class found out that they would be learning how to play different magical instruments in the coming lessons.

Their Amulet lesson was also very interesting, it was sort of like History of Magic but much more fun. They got to look at beautiful crystals and trinkets and all sorts of weird and wonderful necklaces. Whilst, at the same time, learning where they came from and the story behind them.

All in all, the class were quite happy when they had finished their classes. The boys had been too busy digesting new information to remember what was happening to them later that day, the Emotion Potion. That is, they forgot about it, until Penny shouted to Sirius that she would get her own back for making her fetch and carry for him, when she was under the influence of the Potion.

"Oh no," sighed Remus, "I forgot about that, can I just apologise now Lily, in case I do anything stupid when I've taken the potion. As Professor Corisant said, I am not responsible for my actions. Okay?"

"It's okay Remus, if you make a fool of your self, I'll forgive you, but I'll never let you live it down," laughed Lily as the class walked down to the Potions dungeon. Sirius looked decidedly nervous, his usual mischievous smile was not in place on his cheeky and handsome face.

"I don't think I've ever known you so quiet Sirius," Serena said "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I don't know what you're talking about I'm absolutely fine. You're the one who should be worrying. It'll be hard being my slave for a week" he said, but he didn't mean it in his eyes, Sirius the smarmy wasn't so sure of himself after all.

After getting seated in the class room, Professor Corisant told the class that the partners wouldn't be having the same potion as last time, or the same partners.

"It's good to expect the unexpected!" she said with a twinkle in her eye as the class groaned at this new piece of information, "Gives you practice for later life. Now I won't be so nasty as to place you in mixed houses," she said, noticing the angry sneers that the pupils were giving each other, "but, I am placing you in your groups! Hmmm... Remus, you will go with Alaine. Serena, you go with Sirius. You might be able to handle him. Lily, I think you and James. Penny you go with Lucas, and that would leave Peter and Reemi! Now to the Slytherins......"

As the Professor made the Slytherin groups, the Gryffindors all moved their belongings, so they could sit in the appropriate partners. Serena shuffled over a few seats to sit with Sirius. Her heart going ten to the dozen. What if they picked the love or lust emotion. Most girls would have loved to have picked them in her position, but not Serena. She didn't think it was a good idea at all. Professor Corisant handed out the pieces of paper, and Serena waited on baited breath. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that the piece of paper coming to her and Sirius would be a bad one. The Professor dropped the paper on their desk, and Sirius made a quick grab for it.

"What is it?" Serena asked, she could here a slight shake in her voice. Sirius turned the paper round slowly, and to Serena's horror, it said exactly what she dreaded.

"Love" he said.

Serena gulped. Professor Corisant instructed the class to drop their pieces of paper into their potions. Sirius did this, his face as white as a sheet. As he did the Potion turned Pale Pink. Serena and Sirius looked at each other.

"Well here goes," said Sirius, "And if I do anything really bad, I'm sorry." With that he drank from the bottle. At first there was no difference in Sirius, but Serena knew better than to believe the potion hadn't worked. Suddenly Sirius sat up in his seat, as if he had just realised something, he then turned to Serena and his gaze softened. He looked deeply into her eyes as if he was seeing into her soul.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Lily who was sat next to him heard this, she was laughing loudly trying not to fall off her seat. Serena was not laughing, it dawned on her that she had longed for him to say these words, but at this precise moment they meant nothing. Serena was on the verge of tears, thinking that he would never say words like that and mean them.

"I think we should get down to copying some notes up!" Serena snapped. She knew it wasn't his fault but he was saying the words she wanted to hear, but they meant nothing.

"Whatever you want, Serena," he said, as if he was brain washed.

After a while of copying notes and laughing at each other it was time for dinner. Professor Corisant told the class that it would be10:30 that evening before the spell wore off. Needless to say the day did not go without it's hitches. It was at Dinner Time when Serena won her bet because Sirius stood on top of the Gryffindor table and sang 'I Think I Love You' by 'The Partridge Family' (Scream II...I know). The hall was informed that he was under the influence of a potion though, by Narcissa.

"He's had an Emotion Potion," she shouted to the hall, "You don't think he could possibly love _her_ do you?" She left cackling, with her Slytherin followers behind her.

"Don't listen to her," Lily said, "She doesn't have a clue."

"No actually Lily, I think she does," Serena mumbled with tears in her eyes, "He's never going to want me, I haven't got anything to offer him. I'm an ugly orphan, with no money and a dirty stamp all over my name. Imagine if they all found out who my father was, what would they think then? Sirius would never look at me again. My father killed his Aunt and Uncle remember, two years ago. I know it didn't have anything to do with me, but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. I should just leave Sirius alone, in fact I should leave everyone alone, I'm more trouble than I'm worth." With that she stormed out of the hall without so much as a 'bye'. Lily tried to call her back but it was useless. Serena spent the rest of the day in her dormitory, she couldn't face anyone.

Ten thirty came and Serena ventured into the common room, to make sure the potion had worn off. Luckily it had, and Sirius had gone back to being his normal self. At this moment he was terrorising a nervous looking first year, asking him if he fancied the shy girl sat next to him. Serena sat down in a dark corner near the fire on a large leather arm chair. This didn't escape Lily's attention though.

"Are you okay Serena," said Lily with a concerned voice, "It's just, I don't understand, why did you run off like that?"

"I just realised that I'm never going to get Sirius. You almost had me believing I would, but now I realise it's impossible. To be quite honest Lily, I'm not good enough for him, for any of you. I mean, I can't even tell Sirius the truth. Or James, or Peter. I'm lying to them about my family," she said miserably, " I really want to tell them, but I'm afraid of the way they might react."

"If you want to tell them, I'll stand by you one hundred percent," Lily said, putting a comforting arm around Serena's shoulders. "And I really don't think they'll act badly, they are your friends. Remus and I didn't react badly, did we? Remember though, you'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore, he might be able to give you some advice as well."

"Thanks Lily. I'm going to bed now, maybe I'll be able to sleep," she said and with that she headed off to the staircase, but as soon as she reached it she did a double take and walked up to Sirius, "Sirius, is there any chance that before I go to bed you could get me a mug of hot milk from the kitchens?"

"And why would I want to do that," he said, with a puzzled look on his face, "Can't you go and get one your self?"

"Well, you see I would. Only, I won the bet. You made a complete and utter fool of yourself today. Don't you remember standing on the Gryffindor table at dinner time and singing to me?" Serena smiled sweetly at Sirius who's face went a deep shade of red.

"Ohh yeah, er....I'll be right back," he said with a very defeated look on his usually mischievous face. 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GET IT? GOOD!


	10. Professor Albus Dumbledore

****

Changes

by NicolaPadfoot

Authors Note- Hello again! Sorry this chapter is a lil bit short, it's packed with action though, so I thought you wouldn't mind it being a bit less than usual. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, as you well know you are GREATLY appreciated, and that is why your name will show up just below this authors note! Kiss Kiss !! xx

****

Princess Gin-Gin- Hee hee, i don't like that name either, lol. Anyway, you'll find out soon enough who our secret admirer is, maybe in another 4 chapters i reckon, but, if ur clever you'll guess before that. My clues are really easy, i'm not much of a suspense writer, i can't make people guess i'm too generous with clues. Anyway's thanx 4 the reviews, see you later!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Shayla- oooh! Threats now eh? Well, they might get together, they might not, depends wot mood I'm in. Heres a tip, the more reviews i get, the better my mood is, lol. Thankenyou for the review, it is greatly appreciated, as i have undoubtedly said before! Love ya lots like jelly tots!!!!!! xxxxx

****

Rini....no....Chaos Child....no...Rini- Well, i shudn't think that all that junk would clear a sore throat, you know wot does tho? Hunny, believe me is works, specially if you need to be able to talk and you cant. You know the Corisant thing. The name just popped into my head, and now i know where it's bloody well from!! Star Wars!! I was wonderin where the imaginative names were coming from, and yes, i do like star wars. I haven't seen the new film yet tho, im going to see it with my daddy soon, lol. He's a trekky, so he likes stuff like star wars. Bless....anyway, see you later!!!!! mwuuuuaaaahhhh!!!! xxxxx

****

Mrs Grim- I agree, Serena is a nice girl bless her. Sirius is a bit of a .....hmm...prat...sometimes. But hey, that's woa lads are like isn't it? I am soooo glad you got to go to the Prom with him!!! Did he kiss you? Were you like Lily and James, ohh so in love/lust (or in their case, most of the time hate)? Sorry i'm being nosy, lol. You will find out who the moon stone is from, don't worry, you strike me as clever, you'll guess. Ohh yeah he MIGHT say he likes her sometime soon, it aint a definite!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! cough...sorry...cough. I also checked out ur web site, it's really cool, i wish i cud do something like that but no, not enough time, and i cant be arsed. See you later chikedee!!!!!!! Thanks!!!

****

Faye- Hiya hun, how did you do in ur Physics, i got the highest!!!!!! lol Mr Smith was sooooooo shocked, he was such a cheeky git as well, he goes to me, who did you cheat off? Cheeky beggar, he was jokin tho, after all you cant cheat, your almost in bloody isolation wen you do the exam. I beat all the geeks, hahaha. It proves it tho, just because u wear make up 4 school and av a laugh in classes doesn't mean ur thick or ditzy. Anyway, thanks 4 reviewin, see you hunny!

****

Heraclas- Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congratulations Mrs Vice President! Im proud of you, wot sorta powers do you have? Can you change lunch food and stuff, hee hee. Organise dances?? Dares you to do a Harry Potter themed school dance, that would be fun. The party was great, except the fact that this lad was flirtin with me and tryin to kiss me, but my best friend is in love with him....oops!! Needless to say i stayed well away (rhyming) He's quite nice but i cud never do that to my friend, I've never had a twix cookie, ive had a twix though! They might be the same thing tho, lol. You know who i love at the moment, Michelle Branch, she is soooo good, Anyway what the hell is teacher appreciation week, and why i ask, is there no student appreciation week, that would make more sense. After all i think that out of about the 70 teachers in my school i only respect about 5 of them. The rest are all naggy and think they know more than we do, WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewin then i loved it wen you do!!!!! You're a great reviewer!!!! kiss kiss kiss kiss!!!!!

****

Izzy- I love your review, hee hee, i posted as soon as i could for you! You av to review this chapter as well, hee hee. I hope you used copy and paste for all of that cos if you didn't it would have taken ages and ages! I'm glad you really like my story,it's nice to be appreciated, lol. Thankyou for reviewing, twice I will look forward to hearing from you again, love ya loads and loads!

****

Disclaimer- see previous chapters

****

10. Professor Albus Dumbledore

The next day after her tiring lessons, Serena resolved that she would go and visit Professor Dumbledore to ask him if she could tell her friends the truth. So at four o'clock she went to James to ask him where the headmasters office was, after all, he had been there enough times.

"It's on the fourth floor, the gargoyle by the green bookcase. The password is humbugs. Why do you need to go there?" James asked, as though he thought it highly peculiar.

"Ohh....er...I need to ask him something about the....holidays...erm you know, whether I'll have to go to the orphanage," James had a suspicious look on his face. Serena's stuttering had given her away. She sensed this and walked quickly away, leaving James looking puzzled.

As she travelled to the fourth floor, many thoughts went through her head. What would she do if Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let her tell her friends? She would feel guilty forever. Then again, what would she do if Professor Dumbledore agreed to her telling her friends? The prospect of this was much more daunting. She had been through so many ways of telling her friends in her head. Whether she should tell them separately or all together. Whether she would be forceful or whether she should be polite and remorseful. She was unsure on the way it would come out best.

Before she knew it though, Serena didn't have anymore time to think because she was at the ugly gargoyle next to the ancient green bookcase. As she said the password the Gargoyle snarled and sprang to life, jumping aside where the wall behind him parted to reveal a moving staircase. Serena looked on in amazement until the gargoyle made an impatient noise, hurrying her along onto the staircase. Serena stood on the stair nervously as it took her to the top and to an oak door with a brass Griffon knocker. Serena tapped on the door nervously and waited for any signs of life from behind the door.

"It's open" said a voice from inside the office, and to Serena's surprise the door creaked slowly open by it's own accord. "I really must get that creaking sorted," said the voice. It was Albus Dumbledore. 

"Erm...hello Professor Dumbledore," she said nervously, "I'm sorry to intrude like this Sir-"

"Oh no! I love receiving visitors, however unexpected they may be. Why just the other day I had James and Sirius in here, but maybe that wasn't exactly unexpected. They seem to treat my office as a second home..."

"It isn't hard to understand why Sir, this office is beautiful!" Serena wasn't lying either. Every part of the office was interesting, and Serena couldn't help letting her eyes wander.

"Well in that case, maybe I should make this place look like a prison cell, they probably wouldn't get into as much trouble then. But, I doubt it, I think mischief is in their blood. Anyway Serena, we are getting side-tracked, what is it that you wanted to come and speak to me about?" he said kindly, smiling at Serena with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Well you see, it's about Sirius, James and Peter. I have become closer to all of them just recently and I know I trust them all...and I want to be completely honest with them. Like I am with Remus and Lily. I don't think I can live a lie any longer. I'm an honest person, I can't keep on lying to people who obviously trust me. I want to tell them who I am." Serena said this with her heart, she was sick of having to lie to some of her closest friends, she couldn't do it anymore. Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling even brighter than usual.

"Well Serena, if that is what you feel you must do, then I shall be behind you all the way. As I have said to you a thousand times, you should not be ashamed of your family. Your mother was a marvellous woman, clever, beautiful, musically talented" Dumbledore grinned, "Your father was also brilliant, until he was taken over by the dark side. The evil that your father possesses is not in your blood. It has nothing to do with you, therefore you should have nothing to be ashamed of. You are you Serena, you are not your mother or father, you are you."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I suppose that's the easy bit over with, now I have to go and tell them," Serena said heavily, "I really don't know the best way to put it Sir. Whatever I do, they aren't going to be happy. What if they don't understand and they never talk to me again?"

"Well, if any of them react badly, give them some time to sort out their feelings. If they don't sort them out and keep on reacting badly, then they were never real friends in the first place. They will understand though Serena. Some may take a bit longer than others, but they all will, eventually."

"Thank you Professor. I'll go now, I might as well get it over with," with that she walked over to the large oak door.

"And Serena," Professor Dumbledore said to her, "If ever you need advice, do come and see me. It's nice to see pupils who aren't in trouble sometimes."

Serena smiled and opened the door to the moving staircase, which was now going the opposite way. The journey back to the Common Room had never been so short for Serena, it went faster than she would have liked. Soon enough she was murmuring 'Golden talons' to the Fat Lady, who looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay, my dear? You're looking a little pale if you don't mind me saying. Is there anything I can help you with dear?" She was a sweetie really, she cared for the pupils in Gryffindor.

"I don't think you can, but thanks for offering."

Serena stepped into the Common Room to a familiar scene. All the first years were running around looking to cause havoc on everyone and everything. The second years were having a loud game of exploding snap with the third years, the forth year girls were looking on at the fifth year boys with dreamy expressions on their faces. Serena even caught one looking at Peter, she smiled as the thought of Peter on a date came into her head. The sixth and seventh year pupils were mainly doing homework, looking through large, dusty text books and then slamming them shut in anger when, what they were looking for was obviously not in that book. The fifth years were all sat in a corner laughing at some funny joke that Sirius had told them, Serena marched proudly over, giving a forth year girl who was staring at Sirius with puppy eyes a dirty look.

"Er...could I speak to Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Peter alone please?" she asked the other girls and Lucas. They all nodded and left the corner to sit in another. "Right, now I have something to tell you all, well...Lily and Remus already know, but I think they should be here too."

"Since the beginning of this year we've all become really good friends. Before that, I only had Lily and Remus, so that's why they knew. Right, back to what I was going to say. I'm not who you think I am...maybe that wasn't the best way to put it, but I'm not. It's about my family, namely my father. You know my family are dead? Well they're not...look...this is too hard to explain!" Lily and Remus gave Serena a look of pity. This wasn't going how she would have liked it to. Why did nothing go right in her life? "As I was saying, it's about my father. He's alive."

"Wow Serena! That's amazing! When did you find out? Are you going to live with him?" said Peter, James and Sirius seemed to be genuinely excited for Serena. Serena's heart gave a twist of pain. They didn't understand.

"Well...I've known since I was child that he wasn't dead. You see, he killed my mother," said Serena looking down at her feet.

Sirius looked at her with a puzzled face, "But I thought Lord Voldemort (Peter flinched) killed your mother, you told us he did!"

"And I wasn't lying, you see, Lord Voldemort did kill my mother, and so did my father, because they are one. Lord Voldemort is my father." 


	11. You Lied

****

Authors Note: Hello! I am soooo sorry i have taken so long to get this chapter out. I went on holiday and ive been busy with homework (which im supposed to be doing right now...) I aint gonna say anything else today, i reckon that will do you. Except for the reviewers appreciation part. See! If you review my story you get appreciated!!!!!! Here goes –

****

Sapphireskies: Yeahhh! Somebody that hasn't reviewed before, lol. I need some new blood. You sed you saw it coming, but im not sure wot u mean. If you mean her telling her friends, well...you were supposed to see it coming. I told u it was coming. If you meant somethin else though, please tell me. Cos then i might be able to see where i went a bit cliche!! Thankyou 4 da review!

****

Mage of Fire: Short but very very sweet!! I'm blushing at your compliment! Thanx!

****

Erin: hee hee, im reading your review and its makin me smile, but don't worry. I have already written quite a lot of the chapters. So i already know whats happening in my story, if that makes sense!!! Thank you for the review!

****

Mrs Grim: Hiiiiii!!!!!! You don't like Physics!!!! I like physics. We had our annual tests and I got an A*, the teacher was like, who the hell did you copy off? I told him that i was just a natural genius. I am sooooo glad that you don't think my story is dumb. I like some reassurance sometimes. I feel like im being a bit silly with some of my story lines. It's like the attack of the Australian Soap Opera (Neighbours is just gettin worse!!!) No offence to any aussies there! Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!! (i know, im a lil bit late) I wish i was 17. I'm still 15, oh how innocent I am!!! Thanx for your review!!!!!!!!

****

Shayla: I know, I am rude and evil!!!! But don't worry, im back now!!! See, I'm here in the flesh!! (sorta...) Did you have nice Summer Holidays? Mine were soooooo boring, i had loads to do, but they were dead boring! Anyway, ta for the review, chucks!!!!!

****

Izzy: Ohhhh Izzy Izzy Izzy!! You should know that threatening me wont get you anywhere! But i still loved your review!! Hee hee, yes im a mouse so sue me! Thankyou for the review, im glad you did cut n paste the last one, or else i wudda thought you were a sad little man (or girl)!!!!!! Thanx!!

****

MeiMei: Hiya, I'm glad you liked it! Everyone says they read loads of ones about voldies daughter, but i haven't read one yet. Actually, im lyin, ive read one, but it wasnt mwpp time, it was in Harry's generation. I'm really happy that you read my story and liked it!!!! Thankyou 4 reviewing, come again!!!!

****

Princess Gin-Gin: I hate to say this, but I'm quite liking the cliff hanger approach, i have had more reviews for this chapter than any of my others!!!!! Saying that tho, i have already written loadsa chapters and i dont think many of them have cliff hangers. DAMN!!!! Well you don't have to wait any more hunni!!!! Here it is!!! The next chapter. I sound so dramatic don't i! Ohh i love drama me! Thanks!!!!!!

****

SuperSaiyan-Jinn4: I nkow that we all want Sirius for ourselves. I'm sure we'd all look after him well, but for now, he is in the capable hands of Serena!!! Notice I sed for now.... mwaaaaahhhhhaaaaahhhhhhaaaa!!!!! twitch, sorry i get a lil bit freaky sumtimes, (Nicola has an evil glint in her eye) Thanks 4 reviewing!

****

Slytherin Chik: Awwww that is one of the sweetest reviews i have ever had!!! You are really sweet! You wished me look!!! I like you, i have decided,. you must review again and again and again!!!! Thankyou!!!!

****

Luisa: Go on! That's the spirit! Tell all of your friends about me!! Lol, little old me, i reckon i mite put a pic on my profile page, but then again, sum weird stalker person mite find out who i am. Not a good thing. Thankyou for reviewing, it means alot to me. This is why i write thankyou's cos it is important to me!!!!!! Thanks!!

****

InvisibleInk: Alrite Lauren!!!! Hows you???? By the way, the question about why Serena didn't get killed, will be answered in the future of this story. I just have to think about why that might be! lol, i hope you enjoyed your holidays, I have finished my English assignment but its really bad. I aint exaggerating either. It is the worst assignment i will ever hand in to Miss Douglas. It's okay, but not up to usual standards. But i already got an A for my other media assignment. I dont even need to do this one!!!! Anyway, see you later babez!!!

****

Faye: Hello!!!! Feel the Noise was class wasn't it!!! Liberty X were the best. Sexy!!! Everything about you's so sexyyyyy!! you dont even know what you gooooott! you really hittin my spottttttt yeah yeaaahh!! I think that will do, don't you! Don't worry, i'll sing it to you in Textiles wen we gat back to school!! BTW I am no longewr in love wit Orlando Bloom anymore!!! Yeah he's cute, but my attention has fallen to another. Elijah Wood! Ohhh he is soooo cute, he has the most adorable eyes ever...... anyway, im off. See ya hunni!

****

Mandella Moonbeam: Yeahhhh, new reviewer!!! Thankyou for reviewing. Btw, about the sucking face with Sirius, yuor behind me in the queue girly!! I'm glad you like my story, and im so sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter, but it's here now, and that's all that matters i suppose! Thankyou for reviewing!

****

Heraclas: Seen as you said that Orlando Bloom looks hot in the trailer, please can we swop!!!! You have Orlando and I'll have Elijah!! I think i have fallen in love with someone I don't know!!! He is cute and fine and his eyes!!! ohh his eyes are like, well, i dunno wot they are like, they are too beautiful to describe. Omg! I sound like a weirdo. I tell you, if i ever met him, i would be so chilled out about it! I would smile nicely and shake his hand, with out screaming. Anyway!!!!! Isn't Philip Pullman class. You know you sed you had just finished the first one, well so had i!!! Weird, non? Eeeee, i dunno, i't like we've known each other forever, and we haven't even met. I tell you what, if i ever travel to America, I will come and visit you and you can buy me a Dill Pickle!!!! I will probably take a trip to New York when I'm older. I have always wanted to go there, it is the perfect place for me. Everything is soo busy. Apparently the shopping is outta this world. The shopping in London is great mind! I still live about 200 miles from London. Quite far for a shopping trip, lol. Anyway, i have rambled to you. Back to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

This Chapter is dedicated to Gavin and Ben for giving me an insight into the world of the opposite sex. They tell me what goes through their heads, and I tell you, it is sooooooooo odd. Maybe it's just these two lads, but to my horror, i think they are all the same! 

****

11. You lied

"And I wasn't lying, you see, Lord Voldemort did kill my mother, and so did my father, because they are one. Lord Voldemort is my father." 

The silence was unbelievable. James was sat with his mouth wide open with an expression of disbelief on his face. Peter looked scared to death, his eyes popping out of his head. It was Sirius' expression that was most difficult to read though, his face was blank with no emotion written on it. His eyes looked empty.

"You lied" said Sirius, still showing no sign of emotion, "you lied to your friends, I can't believe you would do something like that."

"Well...I didn't see any other..." Serena started, looking at Sirius' now fiery eyes.

"You lied to us!" he said, quite angrily. Serena didn't like his tone of voice or where the argument was heading and she knew that retaliating would make everything worse, but she wasn't going to let him walk all over her.

"And tell me, Sirius," she said angrily, "What exactly was I supposed to do? Walk around with a sign on my head saying 'Daughter of Lord Voldemort'? That would have really gotten me a lot of friends, wouldn't it!"

"Well it would have been better than lying! You know what they say Serena, like father like daughter! You're a liar, out to hurt whatever you can get your claws into!"

Serena looked like she had just been punched in the stomach. Her tear filled eyes looked into Sirius' maddened ones. Of all people, she didn't think Sirius would act like this. He was one of the first people to realise that Remus was a werewolf, and one of the most understanding. Serena was beginning to feel a lump in her throat, so before she could give Sirius the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Sirius, that was uncalled for," said James in a quiet voice

"Well what was I supposed to do, just tell her that it didn't matter? Her father killed my aunt and uncle if you remember James," Sirius said angrily, at this, Lily felt that she could no longer keep quiet.

"If you remember though Sirius, her father also killed her mother, I believe you have one of those, don't you? You also have Grandparents don't you Sirius? Serena doesn't, because of her father, to whom she is so much alike!" Lily stormed upstairs to go after Serena and Sirius stormed out of the common room.

It was a week after the argument between Sirius and Serena and they still weren't talking, Sirius seemed to know that he was the one in the wrong, but that didn't make him apologise. He was too proud to do that, too proud to admit he was wrong. Remus and James had tried to make him say sorry many times but it was like fighting a losing battle.

Lily had stopped talking to Sirius and had turned slightly cold towards James. She said this was because although James may not have totally agreed with Sirius on the matter of Serena, he still took his side over Serena's even though he knew what was the right thing to do. Altogether the atmosphere between the fifth year Gryffindors was very tense and the awful situation didn't seem to be getting any better.

Serena was sat in the Common Room, it was one o'clock in the morning but she couldn't get to sleep. She had so many things running through her mind. As she sat there on the rug, next to the warm fire with thoughts bubbling in her brain, she heard soft footsteps coming down the boys' dormitories. She knew she didn't have time to hide or leave so she sat still, in hopes that the boy wouldn't see her, whoever it was. She wasn't in the mood for company at the moment. When she saw who the person was though, she suddenly wished that she had tried to hide or run. Sirius was coming down the stairs yawning wearing some jogging bottoms, Serena turned towards the fire. She didn't want to get another earful off Sirius, this time she wasn't sure whether she would be able to hold back the tears.

"Serena?"

'Damn' she thought, he'd seen her. 'Here we go.' Serena turned around slowly, not exactly looking Sirius in the eye, "Yeah, it's me."

"Good, cause I didn't really fancy going into the girls dormitories to find you. If I'd gone to Lily's bed instead of yours you would have never seen me again, she would of murdered me right there."

"You mean...you...you were coming to find me?" Serena was so surprised she didn't bother to misdirect her eye-contact, she looked him straight in the eye, "I thought you never wanted to speak to me again, I thought I was a liar..." at this she trailed off, she really wanted to be angry at Sirius, he had said some horrible things to her, but she couldn't. The guilt that she felt was too strong.

"I shouldn't have said all them things, I know. I should have realised that you've been through so much. I can't believe some of the things I said, I didn't mean them," Sirius sat down on the rug next to Serena, "I'm...sorry," he said this as though it was the hardest thing he had ever said, but Serena knew that he had meant it. Sirius was never one to say sorry, never one to admit that he was in the wrong, and Serena admired the fact that he just had.

"It's okay Sirius, I should have told you sooner, and I should have explained it better," Serena said soothingly. As they looked at each other, they knew that it was sorted, to Serena's great relief. "Lily will be pleased. She's been moping around like a wet weekend in Blackpool all week. She decided to stick on my side, so she hasn't been talking to James. If I didn't know better I'd say there was something going on between them two, or rather there was until my unexpected news." 

"Nah, they'll get it sorted back out, James really likes her, he won't let her go that easily. So tell me, why are you down here? I have an excuse, I was on a mission, but you shouldn't have been up at this ungodly hour," Sirius said with a mischievous grin on his face. He knew fine well it was because she couldn't sleep, but Serena decided to play along with his games anyway.

"Well, I was actually going to wake up my fellow fifth year friends and pull some rather memorable pranks on the school but you showed up and I was side-tracked. Which is why we can't waste anymore time. Come on, you wake up the lads, and I'll wake up Lily and Alaine. Don't wake up Lucas, he isn't really into pranks, Alaine is though."

The two of them separated and ten painfully slow minutes later, everyone one was downstairs, wondering why they had been dragged out of their nice warm four-poster beds. Sirius stood in the middle of the circle with a cheesy sunshine grin plastered all over his face.

"Right this part concerns everyone except Alaine," Alaine nodded, she didn't really mind. She was a really nice girl and lately Serena and Lily had tried to involve her more in their group because Reemi and Penny, the other girls in Gryffindor, had started to push her out, "It isn't important, it's just to say that we're all friends again. Right, now back to why we're here, we have decided, that this year we have not pulled enough pranks, in fact, I don't think we have pulled any major ones at all, and in the light of the fact that we are all again friends, and that we have found a new member of our gang," everybody's eyes wondered to Alaine, who blushed right to her jet black curly hair, "I think we have something to celebrate, so tonight, we are going on a mission. A mission to cause as much havoc in one night as is humanly possible. Let's see how much trouble we can really get into." Said Sirius, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Right we'll split off into pairs," said Sirius, "James and Lily, you go together, Alaine, you and Remus can go together. You know Remus, don't you Alaine?" she smiled and nodded, "Good. So that leaves me, Serena and Pete. Also, don't tell the others groups what you're going to do, I want it to be a surprise for everyone in the morning!" Sirius grabbed Peter's and Serena's hands and added to them, in an undertone, "Our pranks are gonna put theirs to shame," Serena smiled at him and laughed.

"I didn't know this was meant to be a competition, Sirius," she said, still smiling at the hungry look on Sirius' face.

"Yeah well, what can I say, I'm a very competitive person. Now, can we please go, I want to get a head start on everyone else," he said impatiently, walking towards the portrait hole, Serena and Peter had to run to catch up with him.

"What do you have in mind, for these pranks I mean?" Peter asked Sirius as he led them through the dark corridors, "and where are you taking us?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, I'm taking you to the great hall of course! Where else could we start?" he asked Peter, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As they walked into the great hall, Serena stayed as close to Sirius and Peter as was humanly possible. She didn't like the Great Hall in the dark, every one of her footsteps was echoed five times over, she was sure that they were going to get caught. There was one thing she did like about the Hall at night though, the ceiling looked absolutely amazing. Every star seemed to gleam in it's own beauty.

"Serena! You there?" Sirius asked her, she had been in her own little world looking at the magnificent ceiling. She quickly snapped out of it though.

"Sorry about that...where do we start then?" she said, in an anxious tone. She didn't think this was a good idea at all. What if they got caught? Sirius seemed to realise what she was thinking.

"Don't worry Serena, nothing will happen. I know exactly where to go in a chase!" somehow this didn't put Serena's mind at ease. She gave him a funny look, which he returned with a grin. "Right, the first thing we need to do is put a charm on the plates, it makes the food backfire into your face-

"Wait a minute Sirius," Peter said, "We aren't doing that to our table are we?" he said this with a frightful look on his face.

"Of course we aren't, this ones for the Slytherins. You know that charm don't you Pete?" he nodded his head slowly, "Well go on then! Serena I want you to make the floor really slippy, like ice-

"That ain't gonna work Einstein! How will we get out of here without making loads of noise if we're falling all over the place?" she said to Sirius with a superior look in her eyes.

"Well, if you'd let me finish!" he said, "You can put a time delay on it, until tomorrow morning, do you know how to do that?" he asked, as if he were talking to a child.

"Of course I know how to do that you cheeky little-

"Well go on then!"

She was just about to retaliate to his cockiness but she changed her mind. She liked being Sirius' friend again, and she wasn't keen for things to go back to the way they were. So she nodded at him respectfully and got on with charming the floor. Sirius had decided to make red and gold streamers fall from the roof. This was apparently his idea of being a "True Gryffindor". Serena tried to tell him about ten times that this would surely get them caught, but Sirius wasn't listening. Instead he was happily transfiguring anything in sight into streamers and making them fly into the hidden corners of the roof. Although the Hall would definitely look effective, this job only took ten minutes so before they knew it, they were back in the common room (after stopping off at the kitchens) sipping butterbeer. About five minutes later James and Lily came into the Common Room, both looking very flustered.

"Filch almost caught us!" Lily said, in a frightened whisper, "If _you _hadn't been making all that noise, we wouldn't have had to run all the way back!" Lily had venom in her voice. Serena instantly felt sorry for James, if she was in his position, she would have been quaking in her boots. James was obviously made of stronger stuff though, he stood tall, a look of anger on his face that almost matched that of Lily's.

"Well if _you_ hadn't have panicked we wouldn't have had to run!" he said angrily. Both of them sat down on the sofa near Peter, who sensed danger and backed away. They refused to look at each other.

"Awww bless! It's their first lovers tiff!" Sirius said affectionately. Serena laughed loudly at this remark which earned her, along with Sirius, a pillow in the face.

"Firstly, we are not lovers!" Lily said with a maddened look on her face. Her deep red hair was askew and her cheeks were a sort of tomato red colour.

"And" said James loudly, "We never will be!" His hair was also askew, even more than it usually was. Lily and James were saying these remarks to each other, rather than to Sirius, Serena and Peter. Serena had never seen her best friend this angry before. She knew that Lily had a temper but she had never guessed that it was this bad. The pair gave a last angry look at each other and stormed off in opposite directions to their dorms.

"I've never seen James so angry," Peter said, he sounded astonished, "It really must be love!" Everyone laughed loudly at this remark. Peter could catch on sometimes, bless him. Sirius heard some mumbling at the portrait hole.

"Must be Remus and Alaine, I hope those two aren't at each other's throats," just then Remus and Alaine walked into the common room. To Peter's relief they both looked perfectly happy, but very flushed.

"Filch is guarding the corridors you know," Remus said casually, "We got away from him though, wasn't hard. Lily and James made the distraction for us," Remus had a sly grin on his face.

"Unknowingly!" Alaine said laughingly. 

****

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	12. Halloween Challenges

**Authors Note: Hallo!!!! I'm not sorry for not doing a chapter, I have been really busy with work at school so it is something which isn't my fault J (for once) Anyway I hope there are still some people who want to read my story!!! I will do my thank you's first, as is tradition.**

**Mrs Grim- I would never ever forget about you!!!! Even if it seems like I have, oops!  I feel very sorry for your brother mind! Has he forgiven you far shouting at him yet? Anyway here is the next chapter and I am sooooo sorry about the long wait!!! **

**Mrs Black- Thank you very much, I look forward to another review! Lol, I'm cheeky**

**Sapphireskies- Thankyou! If I knew what non-sensical meant I would reply to what you said but I am thick, lol. Thanx!!!**

**DarkFire57- Your right I do love Orlando Bloom, but not as much as I love Elijah Wood!!!!!! Lol, I am such a geek, I find him absolutely gorgeous**

**Heraclas- R u still with that guy Brett??? Cool if you are, that means you won your bet!!!!!! Omg, have you seen the two towers yet!!!! It is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo amazing, I swear to you it is so good. It is really funny as well, Especially when Gimli and Legolas are talking behind Helms Deep. I still love Elijah, lol, what about you? Anyhow, I better go, thanx for review(s) See yaaaaaaaa!!!!!!**

**Princess Gin-Gin- Wow, you related to Sirius!!!! Well I suppose I would be slightly annoyed at first, but I think he shudda said sorry quicker and when he said that she was like her father, that was low! (what the hell am I talking about, I bloody wrote it) I'm sorry this has taken so long to upload and I hope you still review it when it's up!!!**

**InvisibleInk- Hiya Lauren! You have a nice xmas???? Good, I'm glad you did. Thank you for reviewing hunni, see you at school!!!!!!!**

**Dimantrien- Omg!!!!! That has just reminded me, I am going to review your story right now!!!! I am sooooo sorry, I haven't reviewed the last chapter!!!!!! Thanx 4 the review!**

**Faye- Hiya!!!!!!!!! You had a good xmas? I have, lol. I got a massive Lord of the Rings poster off Gav! I was soooooo pleased!!!! Thanx 4 reviewing!**

**Taraancaiel- Wow your name is so cool!! Even if I can't pronounce it! Thankyou very very much for reviewing. It's really cool writing a story about MWPP cos you can basically create the characters from scratch because JK Rowling has hardly touched them. I hope you review the next chapter!**

**DeadSEXY- I have just got contact lenses really recently!!! It's amazing, I can see everything (I nevva used to wear my glasses see) Thank you for reviewing!!!! **

**Gryffcat- Well it isn't soon, but here it is! Thanx for the review!**

**Wolvesaremylife1- It's okay, however long I take to update I will never leave this story unfinished, however much I wanna move on to another project! When I have finished this one I am going to write a story about Harry's time, with a Slytherin girl in it. Thanx 4 the review xxx**

**Luke- Why thankyou, that is sooooooo kind!!!!! Thanx 4 the review!!!**

**HERE IT IS, IT ISN'T AMAZING OR ANYTHING, JUST A NORMAL CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG WAIT BUT, OH WELL. IT'S HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **

****

**12. Halloween Challenges**

****

The next morning at breakfast the Marauders and the girls were sat at the Gryffindor table in absolute silence. The marauders, being the clever pranksters that they were, set all of the pranks for eight am. Which was why they made sure that they were all ready and down at breakfast for ten to. It was a Ravenclaw that started off the fun. The little blonde pigtailed first year walked into the hall, and then fell flat on her backside. Some people laughed, but some went to help her. On getting out of their seats though, they all fell on their backsides too. After this show an even more amusing thing happened.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Shrieked Professor Trelawney, running into the hall, where she was rarely ever seen. "Professor Dumbledore," she wailed hysterically, "I've seen the Grim!! Ohhhh, I have nothing left to live for!" Professor McGonagall was trying to keep her face straight, but she was failing, really badly.

"It was probably a stray dog, Professor," she said. "Ask Mr Filch to look for it, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Chaos ensued in the next few minutes. Streamers came from the ceiling, the Beatles were being played very loudly into the hall and food was smeared on the faces of the Slytherins. Narcissa's platinum blonde hair was covered in baked beans and Snape had a fried egg splattered on his face. The food trick had worked. To Sirius' further amusement though, it turned out that James had charmed the Teachers plates to do the same thing. With the gold and red streamers coming from the ceiling, it was obvious who had thought up the pranks.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew!" shouted Professor McGonagall, "You are in DEEP trouble!"

"I don't know what you mean Professor, we haven't done anything wrong. It could have been anyone!" Sirius said, sounding surprisingly convincing.

"When I get proof of this, you will be in detention for the whole year!" she shouted. "Finite Incantatem!"

After that night marauding, Serena had never felt better. She had all her friends' back and she wasn't keeping any secrets from them. For the first time, in a long time Serena couldn't feel a heavy weight on her shoulders. Not everything was back to normal though, because of the fiasco with Filch, Lily and James weren't talking, and when Lily was angry about something, she wouldn't let it go.

"Strutting around like he's the king of the world! He thinks he's sooooo much better than everyone," Lily said angrily in the girls' dormitories. "He thinks the whole female Hogwarts population has a thing for him!"

 "And aren't you one of them that has a 'thing for him'?" Serena asked cheekily, at this Lily walked away from Serena in a huff. "Ohh Lily, you know I was only playing with you! Sorry?" Lily who was obviously not amused slammed the door shut. Alaine laughed at the apologetic look on Serena's face.

"You were supposed to think before you said that!" she laughed, Serena smiled at her. Alaine was a quiet girl to those who didn't know her, but when she began to trust you, she was quite bubbly and loud. "Why is she still arguing with him anyway? It can't be because he took her the wrong way when they were trying to find the Common Room, that's just stupid!"

"You're telling me! I reckon something else happened while they were out pranking, I mean Lily wouldn't get that upset over Filch now, would she? I really don't understand it."

"Maybe he came on to her, that might be why she's angry with him!" Alaine said excitedly.

"Nah, if he'd have tried to kiss her or anything, she wouldn't be mad, she'd be ecstatic," Serena and Alaine laughed, just as Lily walked into the room. She had a far out look on her face, as though she wasn't quite with the others. Serena didn't find this unusual, as Lily was always going off into her own little world.

"Lily," said Alaine, trying to be as innocent as she could be, "What exactly happened when you went pranking with James? ''Cos you seem a bit...erm...hostile towards him." Serena let out a relieved sigh, at least she didn't say anything that could make Lily get angry with her. Lily bit into her lip and her forehead creased with an agonising sort of worry.

"We had an argument, about the argument that Serena and Sirius had," she said, casting a glance at Serena, "I asked him why he took Sirius' side when he knew that he was wrong. He said all this stuff about loyalty and I got a bit angry. I told him that he shouldn't have taken sides. Then he started shouting at me, telling me I shouldn't either! But that isn't right! The only reason I took your side Serena, was because you were in the right!"

"Wait a minute, I'm really confused," Serena said, "Why are you arguing now, what is the point in arguing over something that has already been sorted out, _and has nothing to do with you and James! If you don't go over to that dorm now and make friends with him, I swear I will do it for you! And believe me, I might not be as considerate about it as you are."_

Lily shook head laughingly, gave Serena a small smile and walked out of the dorm. Alaine looked at Serena, a wide and impressed grin spread on her face.

"Well I never thought you had it in you!" she said laughing

"Ahh you learn something new everyday" Serena said, before lying down on her bed, continuing to read her muggle storybook, Captain Corelli's Mandolin.

The next day was what everyone had been waiting for, Halloween. It was always a special occasion at Hogwarts and this year was no exception. Professor Dumbledore had turned the Great Hall into what looked like a Gothic Castle. The golden fittings were now black and rusty bronze. The tables had been completely modified, they were now black marble, shiny to touch. There were also many ugly gargoyles that were really alive and snarled at the students as they passed. The students had been told that they were allowed to wear a costume instead of their usual robes. Lily wore an outfit that made her look like an angel. She had also performed a tricky little charm to make a halo of light shine above her head all night. Alaine was dressed as Cleopatra, she was very self-conscious of this though. She had never worn an outfit so revealing before but because she had friends that would stick up for her she didn't care. Serena dressed as Eliza Doolittle in the Embassy Ball Scene, she wore a very delicate cream dress with pearls and diamonds all over it. It belonged to Lily but she had lent her it. The boys, who might I add, have no imagination, wore varying colours of Vampire costumes.

"Well that was clever," Alaine said sarcastically to Sirius, "and the Irish lads haven't come up with anything better either!" she pointed this out as Aiden, Roy and Ryan all came downstairs, wearing Vampire outfits.

When all the fifth years were gathered downstairs, they walked down towards the Great Hall together laughing about everything and anything. Then Sirius brought up a subject that usually everyone liked to forget.

"So Serena, have you had any run-ins with Narcissa lately?" he asked, everyone's faces blanched. No one was quite sure how Serena would take this remark, but luckily for Sirius, she answered it perfectly normally.

"No I haven't actually, I didn't realise it but the last run-in we had was at the ball! Doesn't matter though, you've probably jinxed me now Sirius, I bet she says something tonight. She's bound to say something about my costume, 'who do you think you are, the Queen?' I can blame Lily over that though, she lent it to me." She smiled at Lily when she said this, she would trust Lily with her life. So naturally, she trusted her with her wardrobe.

"Well," said Sirius, grinning, "We aren't complaining at all about your costume. Congratulations Lily I say!" Serena blushed and put her head down, she still wasn't used to compliments, especially from Sirius. The party reached the Great Hall and sat down in their usual places. Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement.

"Hello students! My you look so colourful, it's great to see you out of those boring black uniforms. Tonight I will make an announcements so bare with me. The Quidditch season will take place a little bit later this year, " James and Sirius groaned dramatically, "This is because freak weather has been predicted by our Divination teacher Professor Trelawney." Most of the students laughed out loud at this comment, Sibyll Trelawney was never right. "The season will begin at the beginning of January. Now that that is over with, I think we should have some food," Professor Dumbledore snapped his fingers and the delicious feast materialised in front of the students. After eating their delicious feast (and starting a food fight against the Slytherins) the Gryffindors set off to their common room, but the way was blocked by Narcissa and her friends.

"What do you want?" said Rose, one of the Irish girls. Like the original Gryffindors she had grown to dislike the Slytherins. If looks could kill, Rose would have been dead.

"Actually, I have a proposition for you all." At this she looked at Serena in particular, "We, the Slytherins, have decided it has been a long time since our Quidditch teams have had anyone to cheer them on properly. So we are starting a cheer leading squad. But then I thought to my self, it wouldn't really be fair for Slytherin to have a team if the other houses didn't. We've already asked the other two houses, Hufflepuff are up for it and so are Ravenclaw. So, what do you reckon?"

Serena looked into Narcissa's eyes. They were filled with a nasty sort of mischief. As if she knew something that they didn't. "What do you get out of it?" Serena asked sharply.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" asked Narcissa sweetly.

"About as far as we can throw you!" Lily said angrily.

"Well you know, if you want to chicken out of it, that's fine with me, but you will be the only house not doing it. The only house not supporting your team," with this she winked at James and Sirius. This seemed to flare Lily's temper.

"Fine we'll do it...and...er.... Serena will be our Captain!" Serena looked at Lily with her eyes wide open. She turned to Narcissa who was smiling happily.

"Well Riddle, it looks like we're rivals, doesn't it? Oh, did I also mention to you that most Gryffindors have this silly sort of problem?"

Serena looked at her curiously, "What do you mean, problem?"

"Well you see, there used to be cheerleading teams at Hogwarts quite a few years ago. There was even a contest. Slytherin won it every year, they were the best. This is one thing you won't beat us at. This is one thing you won't beat me at," this last comment was directed at Serena. 

"Erm.... no offence or anything Narcissa, but I think you're mistaken. You see, I know I can dance, I know Serena can dance, she used to take lessons. Reemi can dance as well, we won't make anything easy for you," Lily said this with a happy glint in her eye.

"Well I don't care if you can all dance. You aren't gonna look better than us on that pitch. We are the best, and after this season is over, you'll realise that, okay?"

Nobody answered her, instead they just barged passed her to get to their common room. Serena waited for Sirius who was having an argument with Snape. She watched with interest as she saw Sirius' temper flare like she had never seen it before. Serena edged closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Are you going to leave her alone, or am I going to have to make you?" Sirius said venomously.

"Like I'd do what you asked me to, she doesn't belong to you so you have no rule over what happens in her life," Serena saw that they were both getting very angered, so she decided to step in.

"Come on Sirius we have to go.... do...some Charms homework," Sirius didn't seem to hear her but he followed, not taking his eyes off Severus. The two of them had got half way down the hallway when curiosity got the better of Serena.

"What on earth was all that about? Is he hurting someone? Who should he stay away form?" she asked, looking at his angered face with worry.

"Nobody Serena, it doesn't matter," she didn't push it any further; he didn't look like he was in the mood for questions. The two of them reached the common room, which was filled with chatter about the Cheer Leading Squad. As Serena came in she was bombarded with questions, to make a quick getaway she shouted for quiet and started talking. 

"Tomorrow we will hold tryouts for the squad. Anybody in fourth year and above can try out." This remark received a lot of groans but Serena did not care. All she cared about at the moment was giving Lily a piece of her mind. She walked up to the chair where Lily was sat and gave her a look of disbelief.

"I can't believe you said I would be Captain when you didn't even consult me! It's going to make the rift between Narcissa and I even worse now!" she said.

"Serena, the rift between you and Narcissa can't possibly get any worse, so don't worry about that. I only put you up for the job 'cause I reckoned you might want to have a go at beating her. Anyway don't worry, you can dance so what's the problem?" she said smiling as though she had done nothing wrong.

Serena gave her an exasperated sigh, "If all this goes pear shaped I swear down I am blaming you, you got that?"

"Yes Sir!" Serena slapped her around the head playfully.

"Now get down and give me twenty!" 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	13. Breaking Point

**Authors Note: Hello! Yes I'm back, but quite disappointed L I hardly got any reviews compared with my last chapter!!! I hope you lot are going to make up for it by reviewing this one???? I'm almost finished this story, I've written loads of chapters that you lot wont see until you review review review!! Anyway, I better thank the nice (but few) people who did review.**

**Faye: Hiya hunni, thankyou for reviewing my story again!! Btw, have you finished making the mock dress in textiles??? Lol, mine is soooooo bad! I hope the actual one will be better!!! Thanx! xxxxxxx**

**Mrs Grim: Hey hey!!!!! I'm back, I suppose I'm probably quicker than last time. Or at least I think I am. How are you doing? Btw, I want a favour from you!!! What is the whole cheerleader system like? I'm English and to be honest we don't really have them. I just think of them as dance groups, I don't want all that rara stuff. Sounds annoying to me. Just girls who dance to cheer the team. That will suit me fine!! Thanx xxxxx**

**Princess Gin-Gin: Fan fic withdrawal huh? I think you should be seeing a doctor. But never fear, NicolaPadfoot is here!!!! Yes yes I'm back from the depths of my room, ready to provide you with more fiction!!!!! Thankyou for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! xxxxxxxxx**

**Dimantrien: I'm getting the distinct impression that nobody likes cheerleaders. Am I correct? It's okay though. My cheerleaders are made up by me and I don't really know anything about what American cheerleaders are like!!!! Thank you for reviewing my story, hope you like the new chapter! xxxxxxxxxx**

**Becca Black: Lol, that is sooooo funny. My mum gives me weird as looks when I'm reading funny stories on fan fiction. If I was any normal child she might be worried but I think she knows me too well. I also wanted to ask you, do you know any really good Sirius stories????? Cos it is soooooo doing my head in, I need more of them!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! Xxxxxxx**

**Weasley-Kid: Thank you for the formal apology about neighbours. I agree, it is really bad. I used to love it but now it's gone down hill. There aren't even any nice boys in it!!!! Joel went ages ago, and Drew died!!!!!! Why on earth do they keep getting rid of the hot men, huh? Anyway, thanx 4 reviewing!!!!! xxxxxxx**

****

**19. Breaking Point**

****

            The next day was very encouraging for Serena as she watched the trails. Most of the girls were really excellent. She had a hard job narrowing the hopefuls down to only twelve, but in the end she managed to do it. That night she wrote a list of the cheerleaders and pinned it to the Common Room notice board. It read ~

_Gryffindor Cheerleading Squad_

__

_All of the people who tried out were very good, but I had to narrow you all down to twelve. Don't be disheartened if you didn't get in, as I said before you were all very good, but there where a lot of people trying out and not everyone can make the team. The squad is as follows ~_

_Serena Riddle 5th year        (Captain)_

_Sardia Hollowtrough 7th year        (Vice-Captain)_

_Lily Evans 5th year_

_Emelia Roberts 4th year_

_Reemi Grimmel 5th year_

_Sarah Dodds 6th year_

_Hermione Blake 7th year_

_Annie Dumbledore 6th year_

_Alaine Redsea 5th year_

_Andrea Gorthelo 7th year_

_Nina Grey 6th year_

_Rhianna Lowbell 7th year_

_If you made the squad see me a.s.a.p. Thank you to everyone who came to the trials,_

_Serena Riddle_

            There was a lot of commotion the next day as those who got into the squad celebrated and those who didn't gave Serena dirty looks.

            "That's made you a whole lot more popular!" Lily laughed when she saw a seventh year staring at her menacingly in the common room. Serena had decided to have four practises a week for the team, many thought this was over the top but Serena really didn't care. She hated to admit it but she really did want to prove to Narcissa that she was better than her. Even if it meant that her schoolwork might slip, which was inevitable because as well as the practises, Serena had to make up the routines and help people in her spare time, which was something that she didn't have much of.

A couple of weeks on from Halloween Serena was so huddled up in her work that she hadn't given a thought to her friends or what they were up to. She was sat in the quietest part of the Common Room trying to do her homework late Sunday night when Remus came to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Serena, are you okay? You seem a little bit preoccupied at the moment. You want to talk about it?" Serena sighed into her work, she did not need another distraction, she wasn't finished her work yet.

"Look, Remus, can we talk about this later? This Defence homework is due in tomorrow and I have another twelve inches to write," a piece of parchment dropped on the desk in front of Serena.

"You can copy mine, right now we've got more pressing issues to talk about. Like the fact that I don't think I've seen you for about a week. Like the fact that Alaine says you're not eating enough and Lily told me you fainted the other night. Like the fact that even Sirius has noticed there is something the matter with you," Serena managed to smile slightly. "You need to take a break."

"How though? I haven't got anything I can take a break from," she said.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. Why don't you cut your practises down to two a week instead of four, and if anybody has a problem tell them to go to the Vice-Captain. That should make it easier for you, I'll help you get your homework done as well, I don't really mind. You always help me catch up after the transformations, I owe you."

Serena looked up at Remus and she did the thing that she had been dying to do since about one and a half weeks before, she cried. Everything that had been bubbling up inside her came out all in one go. No need to say that she attracted some attention, and to her dismay Sirius' was one of the people's attention she caught. It wasn't as bad as she thought though. He came over and gave her a hug.

"You're so silly, you shouldn't have taken so much on," he said as he comforted her. She felt so much safer in his arms, she felt like a child.

"I know," she managed to say through choked sobs, "I'm so sorry, I've ignored you all for two weeks." At this remark Sirius only hugged her tighter. To him she seemed such a strong person and it was heartbreaking to see his friend so fragile and upset.

"Come on, I'll take you to Lily and Alaine. They are better comforters than I am. They'll also be highly relieved that you've come back into the land of the living. I really reckon you should take tomorrow off school, you look exhausted."

"Thanks," Serena said sarcastically 

"No problem, I'll tell the teachers where you are tomorrow. If I see you in classes though I will shoot you, got it?"

"Yes Sirius, since when did you become so serious anyway?"

 "I've always been Sirius, duh!" (Sorry I just had to do it) 

Sirius dropped Serena of at the girls' dormitories, filled Lily and Alaine in and left giving Serena some words of wisdom. 'Stop doing all the work when you can get others to do it for you'. As soon as he left, Lily and Alaine locked Serena into a tight embrace. Of course, Sentimental Lily had started to cry.

"Oh I was so worried about you! I thought there was something really wrong with you, and there might have been if you had kept it up for any longer!" Lily was sobbing worse than Serena had been earlier. Alaine and Serena looked at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter. "What's so funny?" Lily asked, still crying.

"You!" said Serena; "There's no need to cry! I'm okay now. God, I dread to think what your like at weddings. I bet you have to bring a whole box of tissues with you," Serena smiled at her reassuringly, "Bless your little cotton socks." Serena wiped the tears off Lily's face with the back of her hand. Lily smiled, glad to see that she had her friend back. Alaine, wanting to make sure that Lily wasn't going to cry again, changed the subject.

"So Serena! What's the deal with Sirius then? Have you asked him out yet?" Alaine had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"No I haven't actually, and I'm not going to. But that does not mean that you can do it for me! If he is interested he will ask me himself, I am a lady I wait for the man." Serena said.

"You aren't romantic _or sentimental Serena. That's an excuse! You're just afraid he'll say no," Lily said, "Which he won't."_

Serena tutted at this remark and then got on with her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. She knew she didn't have to hand it in tomorrow because she wouldn't be there but she still had to finish it so she could return Remus' work to him. At last at eleven o'clock Serena had finished her homework. She went downstairs to the Common Room but there was no sign of the boys so she headed to their dormitories. She was just about to enter when she heard serious voices from inside.

"So...do you think we'll be ready to do it by next week?" she heard someone say, she immediately knew it was James' voice.

"Definitely, as long as Peter's fine with the transfiguration part. Have you got your problem with that sorted yet?" asked a bodiless Sirius.

"Yeah, I sorted it out last night."

Serena, not wanting to catch their attention in the wrong way knocked on the door and walked in. All four boys had very innocent looks on their faces. Sirius was the first to speak.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep," he said playfully, Serena smiled at him. He really did care when it came down to it.

"Yeah well, I had to finish my assignment before I went to bed. Thanks for lending me yours Remus," she handed the parchment to him giving him a hug and a  grateful smile. "I'll see you all later, I have to go and get some sleep, doctors orders I'm afraid," she said smiling at Sirius before she left, closing the door behind her. 

As she wondered down the stairs she became highly thoughtful. What on earth had they been talking about in there? Serena knew she was being stupid, or at least she thought she was. It was probably just some silly prank they were playing on the Slytherins, but she couldn't shake off a sneaky suspicion that they were talking about something else, something more important. She had no time to ponder this though as she climbed into bed, for as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep, dreaming about a Stag, a Rat, a Wolf and a Black Dog running through a forest of fluffy white clouds.  

**There is a button down there somewhere that says review, so why don't you do what it says????????????????????????? It would make a really sad girl like me a happy happy bunni! And that cannot be bad, so REVIEW!!!!!!**


	14. I Thought they were Rare!

**Authors Note: This is a new chapter at last, but I've just remembered that it really isn't very good. It was just a fill in one, like the last one :s . I've also decided that I can't thank everyone every time they review. It puts me off putting up the next chapter cause I can't be bothered to write loads. There is a small thank you message at the bottom of the chapter though, and a rather hilarious plea from me so that you review, I have no shame. I've actually finished this story now, but I want loads of reviews before I put up the chapters I've done J I know, I'm nasty**

****

**14. I thought they were rare!**

****

            It wasn't long after Halloween before people were signing up to stay at Hogwarts. Serena glumly signed the piece of paper that was being handed round. Alone for Christmas again she thought as she sat in the common room after a long day of school and Cheerleading. She was always alone for Christmas, she didn't go back to the orphanage at Christmas because it reminded her of how families were meant to be together, and how the people at the orphanage weren't her real family.

            Serena sat peacefully, watching the fire burn, mesmerised by the deep colours. Lily and Alaine came into the common room and went to go and sit with Serena. Serena looked up in surprise, she didn't even realise they had entered the Common Room.

            "Hiya! I didn't see you were coming there," she said, "I was away with the fairies! What are we doing to night then?"

            "Ohh, I dunno, the usual. What were you thinking about?" Alaine asked.

            "Christmas, I'm going to be here alone, again. Most people love this time of year, but for me it's the worst. I dread it ever year when I have to sign my name on that stupid clipboard."

            "Well, you won't be alone this year!" Lily said, happily, "Alaine and I are staying. Mum and Dad have gone on holiday see, and Alaine's parents are going to be at work all the time so we're staying here too this year. You won't be on your own!"

            "Ohh that is so cool. We'll be able to exchange gifts at Christmas instead of posting them by owl. Is anyone else staying?" Serena asked hopefully.

            "No, he isn't," Alaine said, laughing at the same time. Serena picked up a pillow and threw it at her head. "Oww! You know I was right!" She stuck out her tongue at Serena, jumped over the couch and ran up to the girls' dormitories.

            "This Christmas is going to be so much fun," Lily said happily. Serena silently agreed.

Before the girls knew it, they were waving off Sirius, James, Peter and Remus at the Hogsmeade Station.

"Don't you dare forget to mail us our presents!" Lily shouted to the boys who were hanging out of the window talking to the girls. "If you do I'll curse you all!"

"You wouldn't do that Lils! You love us too much!" Sirius said with an innocent look that scared the girls. Sirius and innocent did not go in the same sentence. Just as the girls were laughing the train started to pull away, the girls waved emphatically to the boys until the Hogwarts Express slithered out of view. The girls then set off towards the castle with the teachers. Discussing their plans for the holidays ahead.

"Well I reckon we should start as we mean to go on. Why don't we all sleep in the Common Room tonight? We can roast marshmallows on the fire and talk about lads" Alaine said, getting straight to the point.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Serena said happily, "You can tell me how to deal with the situation I'm in, so far I haven't really been doing anything about it. I mean, I'm not really very knowledgeable when it comes to boys. You will have to help me come up with a plan. I'm getting bored of waiting."

"I thought you said you wanted him to ask you out. You know, be a lady and wait for him to make the first move," Lily said, looking at Serena mischievously.

"Well maybe you're right. Maybe I am just afraid in case he says no and tells me he doesn't like me in that way. I mean imagine if that happened! I'd never be able to look him in the eye again. I would be so ashamed...."

"Don't worry Serena, that isn't going to happen. I know he likes you, I can tell," Lily said reassuringly.

That night the girls grabbed all their covers and pillows and headed in to the Common Room. Earlier Alaine had gone into the Kitchens and asked the House Elves for some marshmallows, without realising how helpful they really wanted to be. She ended up coming back with about fifteen bags of them, and with a box of hot chocolate sachets.

The girls decided to sleep on the floor rather than the Sofas because there weren't three sofas they could sleep on which were close enough. They weren't planning on sleeping anyway, they would probably be up talking all night. Once they had gotten settled they began to roast the marshmallows joking about how they could never live their lives as muggles because they couldn't even roast marshmallows properly.

"Why don't we play a game," Lily said excitedly, "Why don't we play truth!"

"Erm...what's truth when it's at home?" Serena asked, very confused, as she had never heard of such a game.

"Well, it's a game where one person asks a question and the whole group have to answer it truthfully, including the person who asks the question," Lily said, "but they have to ask good questions, I tell you what, I'll start off. Who do you fancy? Alaine?"

"Do you promise not to laugh?" she said apprehensively.

"That depends," Serena said, "It's not Peter, is it?" 

"No it's bloody well not!" Alaine laughed, "No actually, it's...it's...oh God it's Remus! There I said it, and now I feel like a fool!"

"Why?" Serena asked, "Remus is lovely, he's one of the nicest and sweetest people I know, and he's good looking. I bet he likes you as well. He's never really had a girlfriend before, he always thought he would be lying to...oops, I really shouldn't have said that. Forget I mentioned it."

"I already know what you're talking about," Lily looked at Alaine, puzzled, "I already know he's a Werewolf."

"But...how could you know?" Lily asked as if worried they had let anything slip.

"Well, it's my brother, Jack. He's a Werewolf. He got bitten when he was only six, he's ten now, but I can still remember it like it was only yesterday. We had been playing out in the garden all day and Jack and me had been building a tree house where he could sit and remember me. I was going to Hogwarts see. Anyway, we hadn't finished it by the time mum called us to go inside, have a bath and then go to bed. So Jack, being the brave little boy he thought he was, decided to go out and finish the tree house by himself. It was really late, about midnight when I woke up to hear howling. Our garden backs on to forest the forest. I got out of bed and looked outside of my window and I saw Jack being chased by the wolf. I was just about to go and get him when I saw him get bit. I'll never forget his screaming, I can still hear it in my nightmares. I looked on in horror as I saw him change, it was so awful and there was nothing I could do about it. He ran off into the forest and I had to go and tell mum and dad what I had seen. I've never seen them look so devastated as when I told them what had happened. The next morning we went out to search for him. We found him crying and moaning in agony on the outskirts of the forest. Ever since then mum and dad put him in a secure room in our garden every month. 

"I knew Remus was a Werewolf ever since I met him. I could see it in his eyes. It's so obvious when you know what you are looking for. It doesn't bother me that he's a Werewolf either. Unlike most people, I know not to be prejudice, I know that being a Werewolf doesn't change who you are inside, and I know that Remus is a wonderful person inside."

"So, is your brother coming to Hogwarts this year?" asked Lily.

"No, he's going to an institute in America for young Wizards who are Werewolves. Dumbledore asked him if he wanted to come here but he declined. He said he would love to meet some people like him. People who would not be prejudiced against him. I've told him about Remus of course, he said he would like to meet him one day."

Alaine had tears in her eyes. It must have been hard for her to stand there while her brother was being bitten, knowing she could do nothing. Serena gave her a tight hug, like the one that Sirius had given her. The one that made you feel warm inside, the one that made you feel like a child.  

The girls had been getting on so well over Christmas. Lily and Serena regretted not getting to know Alaine better at an earlier stage. She was really nice, and she came out of her shell when she was with Serena and Lily. On Christmas morning Lily woke up at six o'clock, explaining to a grumpy Serena that she was too excited to wait for them to wake up, so she thought that a little 'nudge' might work on them so she didn't have to wait. The 'nudge' was a bucket of ice cold water on their faces. After Lily had performed a charm so that they weren't cold and wet anymore though, Alaine and Serena weren't angry anymore. They were too busy with the parcels on the ends of their beds. Serena had been given a Wizarding radio off Lily, a new top off Alaine, The Lord of the Rings trilogy off Remus, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans off Peter, an Indian Dream Catcher off James and a glass ball from Sirius which, if you looked into it, showed you beautiful galaxies.

They day was just as fun as the morning as well. The girls were three of eight students who had stayed for the Christmas holidays, this didn't stop the House Elves from preparing a sumptuous meal though. The girls pulled crackers, Alaine won a talking mirror, Lily won a book about beauty charms and Serena won a beautiful portrait of a Sorceress.

All in all it was a very eventful day for the girls and they were just about to leave the great hall when an owl came through the high windows and dropped a letter and parcel on Serena's lap, she looked at it suspiciously and then opened the letter, it read-

_Dear Serena_

_I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas at Hogwarts. I would have liked to stay there with you but my parents insisted on me coming home. __I have not forgotten you though. Here is your Christmas present, it goes with the necklace. I hope you like it._

_With all my love and affection _

_Your Secret admirer _

_Ed_

_xxxx_

            Lily looked excited, "Well open it then!"

            Serena pulled at the string around the package and then tore off the paper around it. Underneath the paper was a small black box. Serena opened it with caution. She gasped as she saw what was in it. A beautiful silver ring was slotted into the cushion of the box. In the centre of the ring was the very same stone that was on her necklace. Serena put the ring on her left hand middle finger and admired its simplistic beauty. She began to feel guilty though. She was wearing two items of jewellery that were both, obviously, very expensive and she didn't have a clue who had given them to her.

            "Wow! Someone must really like you, Serena!" Alaine said, her mouth wide open as she looked at the piece of jewellery, "Do you have any idea who gave it to you?"

            "I haven't got the foggiest. Who do you reckon it could be?" Serena asked them, after all, they knew just as much as she did.

            "It might be Sirius!" Lily exclaimed

            "Nah," said Serena, "It's not his style, he'd come out and say it. Sirius also dwindles all his money on dung bombs and other Zonko products. I really don't reckon it's Sirius. Wish it was though!"

            The rest of their holidays were quite uneventful. Serena was spending most of her time practising for the up and coming Quidditch match against Slytherin. She wanted the dance to be perfect so she could look Narcissa in the face and smirk at her like there was no tomorrow. The girls were glad to see the boys come back, it meant they had someone to talk about stupid things with. Girls didn't talk about stupid things like dung bombs, toilets and food when they were together. The boys always gave them the light relief of idle chit-chat.

            James was especially pleased when he came back to school, his father had given him a new racing broom for his birthday and he was sure to be the fastest player on the pitch. Even with a slow broom he could run rings around all the other players. The Gryffindors looked set to be in for a great year both with the Quidditch and Cheerleading. Everything was going to plan. That was, until Serena told the boys about her gift from the 'Secret Admirer'.

            "Do you know who it's from?" Remus asked anxiously, "have you got even the smallest of clues?"

            "No, there is nothing to link it to anyone. It's a beautiful ring though. It goes perfectly with the necklace," Serena said, instantly regretting what she had just said.

            "What necklace?" Sirius asked, with a look on his face that Serena could not sum up. It wasn't jealousy, it was strange. Sort of angry and surprised.

            "Well....he sent me a necklace as well, this was quite a while back though. Around the time we took the Emotion Potions I think," she said pensively.

            The topic of conversation changed onto something else and five minutes later nobody was thinking about Serena's strange presents. No one except Sirius that is. As soon as he could he could slip away without being noticed he went in search of..............

Thanx to- Rosezgarden, Dizzy Izzy (ur mad, just like me!), Mi, Dimantrien, Pixie90, InvisibleInk (a.k.a Lauren, Newcastle here we come!!!!!!), Fwitonda, UbsessedWitFire, Rikki (a.k.a Richard), and last but not least Rainy Sunshine. God that was so much quicker than the other way!

**Review review review, cos if you don't I really will not update! Please do it, it will make me smile, and I need a smile, life is confusing at the moment. There are boys everywhere and I need help!!!!!! Your review will give me the knowledge that there is ALWAYS something constant, so go on, u no u want to ;) I think the button is down there!**

**   |**

**   |**

**   |**

**  \/**


	15. Ohh, the Joys of Quidditch!

**Authors Note: Hiya people, I know I'm early and everything but I had an epiphany, lol. It's J.K's fault, I've read the book see and it's put my mind at a equal for this story, but I can't post the sequel until I've finished with this one, which coincidently has three chapters and an epilogue left. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Not in story but

SPOILER!!!!! (not in the story, just this little thing I'm gunna write here)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

THIS LITTLE THING WRITTEN HERE WILL SPOIL BOOK 5 IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU SKIP THIS LITTLE SENTENCE 

-

My story has been ever so slightly messed up since Narcissa is actually related to Sirius and also the fact that I was going to do a sequel but a certain someone is dead so I can't L I'll do a sequel but a completely different one.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

end of spoiler

**15. Ohh, the Joys of Quidditch!  **

            As the Quidditch season drew nearer, everyone was beginning to feel the nerves. The cheerleading squad was practising non-stop, and you were lucky to see the Quidditch team without mud all over their exhausted faces. Everyone was finding it hard to balance out their extra-curricular activities and their homework. But Remus was there like a rock for them. As long as you gave him a large supply of Butterbeer and chocolate frogs, he didn't mind doing their homework for them.

            It was four o'clock in the morning and Serena went down into the common room. There was no way she could sleep any longer. It just wasn't possible. She was so worried about how the routine was going to go, she kept replaying it in her head. It turned out that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

            "James? What are you doing down here?" Serena asked staring at him as he sat by the fire rubbing his hands together nervously.

            "I couldn't sleep. There is so much pressure on us this year to win. It's our captains last year. He want's to win so badly. I also have to perform to my best. I so want to be Captain of the team!"

            "Of course you'll be made captain of the team. I've never seen anyone better than you in my whole life!" James gave her a sarcastic look as if she was taking the Mick. "No, don't give me that look, I really mean it. AND I've seen some pretty good Quidditch players in my time. I do support Puddlemere United remember, the best team in the league." James smiled at her appreciatively, "Do you fancy coming for a walk?"

            "No thanks Serena," he said, "I think I'll just stay here, see you later!"

            Serena walked through the portrait hole and headed of to the lake but just as she was about to go outside she knocked heads with a certain Slytherin.

            "Oh, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I wasn't really expecting anyone to be up at this time in the morning," Severus said to Serena.

            "Erm...it's okay," said Serena, slightly confused that a Slytherin was treating her this nicely. "I was only up cause I was nervous...you know, about the cheerleading and all that"

"I was up because of the Quidditch, you know, I'm the team keeper. Were you going to the lake then? If you were, could I join you? It would be nice for some fresh air"

Serena was confused. Wasn't he a Slytherin who hated the ground that the Gryffindors walked on? Serena immediately felt bad for thinking it though, he was being really genuine and she had been taught a thousand times over to never judge a book by its cover.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have some company...so, Severus. How come you're nervous? I didn't think you were the sort of person to get worried about things like Quidditch," Serena said, trying desperately to think of something to talk to him about, as the headed off towards the lake.

"I don't usually, only when we play Gryffindor. You know, the whole rivalry thing. If we don't win we never hear the end of it. Especially from our captain," he said, frowning.

"Well that means you haven't been hearing the end of it since you started the team then. After all, we've won every year to my recollection," said Serena happily.

"Don't remind me. God what I'd do to knock James Potter off his broomstick," he said.

They sat by the lake for what must have been an hour. Serena was really surprised to find that Snape was actually a nice person. Not overly nice, but enough to make Serena enjoy his company. It was strange, but Serena actually thought she'd found a friend in the most unlikely of places. 

When Serena was back in the common room it was almost six o'clock, so she sat down and read awhile, waiting for the rest of the house to wake up. Lily was the first person to emerge from the girls' dormitories at seven o'clock, staring at Serena in disbelief.

"What are you doing up so early? I thought I was the early riser!" Lily exclaimed.

"I couldn't sleep, anyway, you fancy going down to breakfast? I've been up since four o'clock and I'm starving," Lily looked at Serena and laughed, whilst heading to the portrait hole to eat.

Breakfast was a very quiet meeting at the Gryffindor table that morning. Everybody was so nervous, all they felt like doing was eating their breakfasts in peace. Narcissa broke the peace though when she headed over to the table at eight o'clock, making a beeline for Serena. She came to a halt, looking down at Serena who was still day dreaming about the events of the upcoming match and hadn't realised who was standing behind her. Narcissa, getting impatient, coughed loudly. Serena turned around.

"Yes?" she said as politely as she could.

"I was just coming over to wish you all good luck for today, after all you might need it. Our girls are the best. Especially with me in charge," she said with a smirk.

"Narcissa, it isn't even a competition, what are you on about. Our team must have only got together about four times. It's only good fun to cheer on our teams. We didn't realise it would be so competitive, did we girls?" Serena looked at the girls for support who all nodded.

"Ohh well, we'll be better than you anyway," Narcissa said before stalking off.

Lily looked at Serena in disbelief, "What do you mean we've only got together four times. More like four times a week!" she said

"If we tell her we are bad she'll get a false sense of security, trust me," Lily laughed unable to fathom how her friend's mind worked.

After they had eaten their breakfast the girls went up to their dormitories to get into their uniforms that James had kindly transfigured for them. They consisted of bright red hot pants and belly tops, if it were down to the girls these would have been slightly less skimpy, but it was James who had made them. Serena's top was special as she was the captain. It had 'Gryffindor' written on it in Gold sequins that sparkled when she moved. After getting dressed the girls headed to the Quidditch pitch with the Quidditch team. When they arrived the girls headed off into the audience and the boys went into the changing room. After about ten minutes the team came out and stood on the edge of the pitch.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the first Quidditch match of the season!!!!! Slytherin verses Gryffindor!" said Reemi who was commentating. "It's going to be a little different this year, we are going to have the House cheerleading team to start off. So give it up for Slytherin!" a small cheer came from one side the pitch and Narcissa lead her team onto the grass. The music started and the girls began. Serena smiled inside, it seemed that Narcissa was the only person in the whole team who could keep up with the pace, as she was the one who had made up the dance.

"Seems like she didn't spend enough time on the team, only herself," Serena said to Lily who laughed as one of the girls went the wrong way and bumped into Narcissa who's smile had faded because the dance was not going to plan. When the girls had finished the crowd gave a polite applause because they couldn't really do anything else.

It was Serena's turn to lead her team onto the pitch, her stomach was doing flip flops and her heart was louder than a drum. All of the girls got into the starting position and the music started, as soon as it did, the girls felt a new lease of life and the dance went perfectly all of the girls had a large smile plastered on their faces and were enjoying every minute of it. When the dance finished they received a massive applause from the crowd and went off to go and sit in the stands. Remus sat next to Serena and congratulated her.

"Well done, told you you could do it!" he said, "and you didn't even have to practise _every _night of the week" Serena gave him a look that said 'ha ha very funny' and began to watch the game. Right from the beginning it was obvious who was the better team. James, the star chaser, was running rings around Slytherin and making a mockery of Snape's Keeper skills. The score was 140 – 40 with Gryffindor in the lead before Frank Longbottom put Slytherin out of their misery by catching the snitch for Gryffindor. Immediately Serena walked over to James.

"You were amazing James! If you don't get picked for next years captain it'll be a miracle!" she gave him a hug and then walked over to Snape who was looking like he had just had to eat five spoon fulls of cod liver oil, without the 'spoon full of sugar' to help it go down. She looked back to her Gryffindor friends and then to Severus. Who would care if she went to go and talk to a Slytherin? She had been talking to Severus that day and he seemed perfectly friendly, so she strode confidently over to him.

"Hi!" she said. He lifted his head up, surprised at the fact that she had come to talk to him, "Sorry about the game...well...not really sorry...I mean I wanted us to win of course...oops, I'm not making a good job of this, am I?"

"That's okay," he was now smiling at least, "I will knock James off his broom one day though."

"How's your head?" Serena asked delicately. Sirius had sent a bludger Snape's way and had given him a deep gash in his forehead. Serena could see blood oozing out of the cut even now, twenty minutes after it had happened.

"Hurting actually. Black has a vendetta against me. Not that mine against him isn't just as big. I better go and see Madam Pomfrey, check if I have concussion, see you later Serena, it was nice talking to you." He gave Serena a rare smile and then walked off. It was a shame he didn't smile more often, he was quite good looking really. In a completely different way to most boys though. He had a dark mysterious look about him. Sirius looked mysterious as well, except they looked nothing alike. Sirius had a fairly normal skin tone while Severus had very pale skin. Serena walked over to the others who were waiting for her to come back to the common room.

"What were you talking to him for?" Lily asked suspiciously, "was he bothering you?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. He's really nice actually, you should get to know him," Lily gave Serena a look that blatantly meant that she thought Serena was insane, "Honestly, once you get past his evil exterior he is quite an interesting person. He does want to knock you off your broom though, James." Everybody was looking at her like she was an alien from another planet. Severus Snape, civil? Serena felt very uncomfortable at these stares so she began to laugh, as if to make a joke of it. Alaine, sensing her desperation laughed with her too. Serena then grabbed her arm and made her way to the common room.

"They didn't like that did they. I sort of understand, I mean, I know the rivalry between the houses, but Severus was genuinely nice to me. What was I supposed to do, throw it back in his face?"

"Don't worry Serena. I doubt they'll give you any stick for it. I know that deep down inside they aren't that shallow." Serena would have been more comforted by this, if it wasn't for the look on Alaine's face, it was obvious that even she didn't believe her own words.

"Well I don't care. I can choose my own friends, can't I? They will just have to live with it."

"So...do you like Severus, as you know...more than a friend?" Alaine asked, trying to sound as un-inquisitive as she could.

"Well, he is sort of nice, but in a different way. He certainly isn't as handsome as James, Remus or Sirius, but he does have an intriguing look about him. So...yeah, I think I do sort of like him."

"Well all I can say is good luck, 'cause if you want to pursue this one any further you're in for a rough ride."

WITH MANY THANKS TO-

InvisibleInk, Faries, GreenLeafChic127, Cyanthis, SapphireSkies, Boy Crazy Magician Chic (love the name), Rikki a.k.a Richard, Lope, Taraancaiel and last but not least my darling Faye.

REVIEW RIGHT NOW! (please)

    |

    |

    |

    |

    |

    |

   \ /


	16. Valentines and First Kisses

Hi there ladies and gents. I know it's been a while but if you look at some of my reviews...well, I didn't feel to encouraged to put up the rest of my story. But I've just thought to myself that it shouldn't stop me because there are people who do like my story. So this is for you people out there who so like it. I'm truly sorry for the long wait, Nicola xxx (b.t.w the story was finished before book 5, I can't remember what things will be wrong, but there will be something)  
  
22.Valentines and First Kisses  
  
The girls of Gryffindor woke up late the next day as it was a Sunday. Serena and Lily were sat in their pyjama's at 12:00 doing their charms homework on Serena's bed when Alaine came into the dormitory with a massive grin plastered on her usually shy face.  
  
"You'll never guess what!" Alaine said, her voice bouncing with mad excitement.  
  
"Go on Alaine, surprise us," Lily said laughing, it seemed that Alaine's excitement was infectious. Nobody had ever seen Alaine this confident and worked up before, so it must have been good.  
  
"They're holding a Valentines day Ball! I'm soo excited, I don't know what to wear. I hope I get asked to go by someone, I just can't believe it! I love Valentines day!"  
  
"I hate Valentines day," Serena said, putting a damper on the spirits of everybody. "It's the worst day of the year."  
  
"Why?" Alaine asked, "I think it's the best day of the year, next to birthdays of course!"  
  
"That's just it, Valentines day is my birthday. Birthday's without family aren't that great. You don't get any cards. A lot of people don't expect to get a card on Valentines day, but they do on their birthday. Imagine how I feel, when I don't get either."  
  
"Well this year will be different!" Lily said enthusiastically, "Your bound to get a load of Valentines day cards anyway, I might just casually let it slip to a few people that it's your birthday too. There can't be any harm in that!"  
  
"No don't tell anybody, leave it. I don't care if I don't get any birthday cards. I don't want any." Serena said quietly.  
  
Lily saw the look on her face and didn't push it any further, "Okay then"  
"Glad that's sorted!" then Alaine's face fell, "When can we get dresses? There isn't a Hogsmeade weekend until March!"  
  
Lily's eyes lit up in delight, "Back in a minute" and with that she ran down the dormitory stairs and within literally a minute she was back upstairs. "Everybody get dressed, we're going to Hogsmeade!"  
  
After finding the one eyed witch (thanks to the courtesy of the Marauders) it was not long before the girls were in Hogsmeade shopping for the perfect dresses, making Lily try on Bright pink dresses just to see how awful she would look (red head + pink = CLASH!). After the girls had finally bought all of their dresses they headed to The Three Broomsticks for a glass of butterbeer each. Here, Alaine and Serena told Lily about Severus and Serena's new found liking for him.  
  
"You are joking aren't you!" Lily said laughingly, "A) I thought you liked Sirius B) He is a Slytherin and C) I don't bloody like him!"  
  
"God you are so narrow minded. He is really nice when you get to know him," She saw the 'you must be joking' look on Lily's face, "Honestly! He's real nice. And in answer to your points, just because I like Severus does not mean I don't like Sirius. Also, you are supposed to treat a person as an individual, not as a house name. Never judge a book by its cover! I don't care whether you like him either, you don't know him."  
  
Lily just smiled at her and drank the last of her butterbeer, "It's okay, don't get defensive. I don't care who you like and don't like. I will support all your decisions" Serena smiled gratefully at her, "Even the stupid ones!" Serena just laughed it off. She was not going to win this argument.  
  
It was the day before the Ball and everybody was partnered up to go with someone. Lily was going with Amos Diggory, a seventh year, as James had decided to go with a 'Mindless Bimbo Blonde' as Lily so kindly put it. Alaine was going with Peter who she felt sorry for because he hadn't managed to find a date. Sirius was going with the 'Mindless Bimbo Blonde's' best friend. Serena had been asked to go to the Ball by Severus so she decided to take him up on his offer. Even though she had a niggling in her stomach, telling her that it was a bad idea. Remus was going with a severely clever Ravenclaw who had beat him at chess. He thought this was an excellent quality in the girl, so he asked her to accompany him.  
  
Finally it was Valentines Day and Serena had received a good few cards, which made her smile. She had only received two birthday cards though. From Lily and Alaine. It was five o'clock when the girls went upstairs to get ready for the Ball. It would start at 7:00.  
  
All of the Gryffindors had decided to meet in their common room and walk together to meet their dates. The boys were stood at the foot of the stairs. Strongly reminding them of the last Ball. All the girls came down together laughing and smiling at each other. Alaine was wearing pale blue, she looked summery and absolutely stunning, her dress moved when she walked. Lily was wearing dark Green, looking very natural and calm, wearing an elfish hairstyle. Serena had opted for Black corseted making her look about three years older than she really was. Serena, feeling uncomfortable at the stares she was receiving from the common room felt she had to say something  
  
"Erm...don't you think we should get going? We don't want to miss the start," she then grabbed the other two girls by their hands and lead the way out of the common room and into the corridor. She felt someone walking beside her.  
  
"You look nice, Serena," Sirius said smiling at her. He was wearing black, which went perfectly with his slightly shaggy hair.  
  
"So do you," she said smiling, she didn't know why but she felt she had to say something to Sirius. Their silence was becoming uncomfortable. "We both chose to wear black, funny."  
  
"Perfect couple," Sirius said laughingly, Serena noticeably blanched. Perfect couple? "Er...are you okay?"  
  
"Sure Sirius, I'm fine. You'll have to save me a dance later, after what's her name..."  
  
"Leila"  
  
"Okay, I have to go now, meet Severus. See you later Sirius," she turned a corner and headed off towards the Slytherin Common Room. Severus told her to meet him outside of their common room. She turned the corner and he was stood waiting for her. Serena almost laughed as she noticed he was wearing trademark Slytherin robes of green with a silver hem. They did look very nice though, Severus almost looked regal.  
  
"Hi, I'm here," Severus smiled at her broadly. He obviously thought she looked spectacular. He handed her a red rose and she smiled appreciatively.  
  
"Shame it isn't as beautiful as you are," Serena smiled again but this time her smile was rather fake. That line was so corny she thought to herself, but at least she knew he meant it. He then offered her his arm and they walked to the great hall. The large tables had been removed and now there were only a few smaller ones on the out side of the hall as to leave more room for dancing. The music struck up almost at once and the couple went onto the dance floor. It turned out that Severus wasn't the best of dancers but the two had a good time anyway. After a couple of songs Severus took Serena outside into a beautiful garden where he sat her down on a bench. After a while of talking Severus noticed her necklace.  
  
"Wow, your necklace is really beautiful. Where did you get that from?" asked Severus who was examining the necklace, which at the moment was purple. This meant that she would have a hard decision to make (she had bought the book that told her all of the colours and what they meant in her mood stone)  
  
"Somebody gave it to me, I'm not sure who though, it was from a secret admirer, they got me a ring to match it," she was just about to show him her ring when he spoke.  
  
"I know," Serena looked at him, confused.  
  
"What do you mean, you know?"  
  
"It...it was me, I sent you the necklace and the ring. I'm Ed," Serena couldn't believe it. Out of all the people she didn't think Severus was that sort of person, a romantic!  
  
"Well...I...I thank you, they are beautiful, but, they must have cost you a fortune!" she said, still shocked.  
  
"That doesn't matter. You see the thing is Serena I sort of wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if you might want to, you know, go out with me?"  
  
Serena noticed the sincere look in his shiny black eyes. What should she do? She liked Severus yes, he was funny, kind and he really liked her. But a little thought kept niggling in the back of her mind. What about Sirius? She knew she wanted Sirius so badly, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen, and Severus genuinely liked her. She had always wanted her first kiss to be with Sirius though. Could she go out with Severus and not kiss him, sure she could put it off for a while but she was bound to have to do it! Serena looked into his black eyes again, they looked so hopeful, as if they were pleading with her to say yes, so she did.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice," he was just about to kiss her when her defence mechanism came into action. "I have to go now, and see Lily, I haven't talked to her all night," and with that she jumped off the bench and headed for the main hall. Spotting her stood in a corner talking to Alaine.  
  
"I need help!" she said to them quietly, "Severus asked me to go out with him and I said yes, but now I know I've made a mistake, I should have said no. I thought I liked him, but I don't. I was just so flattered that somebody liked me. What am I going to do?" she looked at them pleadingly.  
  
"Hide for a while?" Alaine said, "Go to the Common Room, have some time to think about it."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, I might be able to think of a way to let him down gently," in her mind though, she seriously doubted that that would be possible. "See you guys later, have fun!" and with that she walked out of the Great Hall and headed for the Common Room.  
  
Maybe she could write him a letter, she thought as she sat in a big red arm chair, but then again, he would probably just think it was Sirius and James playing a joke on him. Probably the only way she would be able to let him down was to his face. She supposed it wouldn't be too bad, if she got him alone and told him why....but then again, she couldn't really tell him why. After all, what was the point in bringing Sirius into the equation? It would only make Severus more bitter. Severus would also think that she really hated him if she called it off the next day. She had to wait a while, at least a couple of weeks, or until he actually gave her a real reason to dump him. Just then Serena heard a movement at the portrait hole, she saw a figure clothed in black enter into the room.  
  
"Hiya Sirius," she said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Leila?"  
  
"Yeah, but I saw you come up here so I wondered what was wrong. So...what's wrong, I swear down, if it's Snape I'll knock his greasy head off his shoulders." Sirius went to sit down next to Serena.  
  
"Well, Severus sorta asked me to go out with him." Sirius started laughing.  
"Was he really upset when you told him no? I would have loved to see the look on his face when you turned him down!"  
  
"Erm...well...you see, I didn't exactly turn him down. I'm going out with him," Sirius' eyes widened with shock, "But I think I made a mistake! I like him and everything yeah, but there's been something knocking at the back of my mind for ages." Sirius looked puzzled but Serena wasn't going to elaborate. "I mean, I haven't even kissed anyone before, and to be truthful, I wasn't really expecting my first kiss to come from him. I can't exactly go out with him and never kiss him though, that would be weird. I would have to avoid him all the time. What can I do?"  
  
"That's easy, dump him!" he said, "You're too good for him anyway, you're of a higher class."  
  
"So who exactly is in my class then? Because I just don't know! People are telling me one thing then saying the other. Before this year I would have never even dreamt I would be going out with Severus Snape, or anybody for that matter. You know why? Because I was lower class then. People didn't see me as a girl. They saw me as a homework help. In fact they didn't even see me as that, I was invisible, and right now I feel overwhelmed. I've never had attention before, and now I can't cope with it. How exactly do I dump Severus, huh? I've never done anything like that in my life!"  
  
"Just...tell him. He'll get over it. But Serena, honestly, you are way too good for him," Sirius grabbed her hand, "You are such a wonderful person, I don't want you to get hurt. He will hurt you, I know it. That's just the way he is."  
  
Serena looked into Sirius' eyes. Big brown eyes.  
  
"I..." Serena began, but Sirius cut her off with a kiss. She felt tingles travel through her whole body, it was as if she had just woken. When they pulled apart Serena looked at Sirius first with shock, and then with anger. She remembered Severus' words at the Quidditch match. 'Black has a Vendetta against me'  
  
"You...I can't believe you would stoop so low! The only reason you kissed me was because of him isn't it? You would use one of your best friends just to get back at your enemy?" Serena yelled.  
  
"I don't know what you mean!"  
  
"Don't you dare patronise me, Sirius Black. The only reason you kissed me was because you wanted to ruin Severus' relationship! You wanted to take what was his! Well you know what? That isn't going to happen! I'm going to stay with Severus and we're going to make things work. I won't be part of your game, Sirius! Not anymore. Severus really likes me, I'm sure of that. I'll learn to love him. You on the other hand, you have never liked me, so why start playing games now? You know what? If I never speak to you again it will be way too soon!"  
  
"Serena!" Sirius shouted as she stormed out of the room. Sirius had just kissed her, but she knew it was only to get at Severus, she just knew it! Serena entered the Ballroom again and spotted Severus at the other side of the room. She quickly walked over to him and sat beside him. He put his arm round her and she felt a chill go down her spine, but not a pleasant one. She would have to get used to this, she would just have to.  
  
The next few weeks were awful for Serena. She wasn't speaking to Sirius and Severus was becoming increasingly clingy. He wouldn't leave her alone and she was beginning to become annoyed with him.  
  
"What am I gonna do Lil?" she asked as they were sat at the dinner table, "I do like him a bit, but more as a friend! If I dump him though, he won't want to be my friend. He's just so possessive I really don't like it, he sometimes scares me, you know? He knows where I am all the time, and he always wants to touch me and hold me."  
  
"I hate to tell you this Serena but boyfriends generally want to do that. You only notice these things as bad things because you don't want him. If the love of your life was like this with you, or at least someone you really liked, then you wouldn't be feeling this way. You would get a tingle every time they touched you, and you would want to be held by them all the time. I hate to say this Serena, but you really need to get rid of him."  
  
The worst thing was, Serena knew Lily was right. She thought she could learn to love Severus but it really wasn't working. It was obvious that he was obsessed by her, she just didn't know how to deal with the situation. Just then Sirius and James came into the hall and sat at the table. Serena promptly stood up to leave but was cut short.  
  
"You can't keep doing this Serena! I haven't done anything wrong!" Sirius said. Serena looked at him in shock, it was the first time he had really attempted to fight his own cause.  
  
"Yes you have! You've used me in your little fight to get at Severus! It isn't on, I do have feelings you know! But you wouldn't care about that, you just don't care!" Serena was fired with rage and was headed to the doors when she heard Sirius' voice again.  
  
"Your wrong! I do care, I care more than you know. I care about you!" The whole hall went silent and Serena turned around. Sirius was stood up... and so was Severus. She didn't know what to do, Severus looked confused and angry at Sirius and Sirius was shaking with frustration. Serena turned and ran; she couldn't cope anymore. She ran all the way to the owlery, she figured that nobody would find her there, she needed some time to think.  
  
She wasn't in doubt anymore, Sirius really did like her. She saw it in his eyes, that same look that she used to give him before Severus had stolen her. She just couldn't hurt Severus though, it wasn't fair on him. She would have to tell Sirius that she was going to stay with Severus. It was the only way nobody would be hurt, after all, Sirius seemed to have crushes all the time, it wasn't as if he would be hurt by her rejection. That sounded terrible even in her mind. She was going to reject Sirius, the one who she wanted more than anybody else. She had made her decision though and now it was time to face the music. She made her way down to the hall and opened the grand doors promptly making her way to sit with Severus at the Slytherin table and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed pleased enough with this and turned to give Sirius a superior look. Serena couldn't turn around and look at him though. She knew that a tear would fall as soon as she did.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Severus asked, feeling much more confident than he had half an hour ago.  
  
"I am supposed to be doing my Charms homework with Lily and Alaine tonight. I thought I told you, didn't I?"  
  
"But you said you would see me! Honestly it seems like I never see you anymore, you're always with Lily and Alaine. Are they more important than me, huh? Look, I can understand that they are your best friends but I want to see you Serena, why can't we be together more often?" Severus was close to Serena now, too close for her comfort.  
  
"Okay, I will see you tonight, but tomorrow I am doing my charms with Lily and Alaine, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said happily, "so what shall we do, I think we should go to the Slytherin common room. You can meet some of my friends."  
  
"But Severus, I'm a Gryffindor, I'm not allowed in the Slytherin Common Room. Anyway, your friends don't like me, so what's the point?"  
  
"Fine," he didn't look very pleased, "We'll just go to the Gardens then."  
  
Serena didn't like this idea either, that meant that they would be alone and she could never find anything to talk about around him. She usually just listened to whatever he had to say. She just nodded though, there was no point in upsetting him. "I have to go, see you later." She tried to leave but she felt him grab her arm and turn her around for a kiss, reluctantly she kissed him. She realised that this lie would not be an easy one to keep up.  
  
At around seven o'clock Serena went to meet Severus at the Gardens. She sat on the bench where they usually met and waited. It was the longest five minutes of her life. Thoughts kept entering her head, getting twisted and mixed up with each other.  
  
She was going to break his heart. Broken hearts weren't easy to mend but it was easier than living a lie. She took off her necklace and her ring and looked at them in the palm of her hand. They were so beautiful, maybe he could give them to somebody else who deserved them. She didn't want his love, so she wasn't going to keep his jewels.  
  
Just then she heard a rustling in the bushes and she saw Severus' tall dark figure coming towards her. He sat down next to her and smiled. He was about to go to kiss her when she stopped him.  
  
"Severus, there is something we need to talk about. Something I've been meaning to talk about for a while now. You see, I don't think we should be together anymore," she could almost see the pain in his eyes as her knife delved into his heart. "You must understand, I love you so much, but as a friend. If I were to be with you, I would dislike you and that is not something I am prepared to let happen. I just don't feel that we are right together. God knows I've tried to make it work but I know in my heart that it's wrong. I am so...sorry." This really was the hardest word to say, for she knew that no apology would suffice to make him feel any better, she opened his palm and placed the jewellery in it. She stood up slowly, looked into his sad eyes and then walked towards the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, review. Do whatever you want, lol. I hate this story now. People where nasty to me because of it. But that's okay. Just review : ) 


End file.
